<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's You V You, but You Haven't Gotten the Memo Yet by TheBrokenWriter911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444797">It's You V You, but You Haven't Gotten the Memo Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911'>TheBrokenWriter911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Dream Karl Wilbur and Fundy are shorter than normal because I am 5'1 myself :3, Dreamons on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sheep Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, sometimes hurt/ no comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts with Tommy being exiled from the town of L'manburg on (minor) arson charges, then Wilbur who protested the exile, saved from execution thanks to his dad Philza, and Techno who just wants to be alone (Spoiler: it doesn't happened). The aftermath of all that caused a big bang.<br/>~<br/>This is my own dream smp au! I started this based on what I knew getting into the fandom and slowly I'm learning more :) It's probably ooc for bit until later chapters!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Technoblade, Sapnap &amp; Tubbo &amp; Karl Jacobs, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Causes and their Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny morning when Tommy was exiled. On days like these he would be hanging out around town. Maybe bothering the blacksmith, going to the park with Tubbo to climb trees or helping his mom with cooking. But, here he was, being guided out of town by guards. He passed familiar faces, but it wasn’t hard to be familiar with everyone in this town. He quickly looked down to his feet when he locked eyes with his mom. She was crying, hand covering her mouth. Next to her stood Tubbo. He took one look at his friend and booked it away from the crowd.</p><p>He held his breath, looking out over the crowd for Wilbur. When he didn’t see him, he let out a relieved sigh. Tommy didn’t want him to see this. If he did, he was very sure it would get him in trouble. Wilbur knew what he did. It was just some minor arson on some abandoned looking house. How was he supposed to know it was the king’s?</p><p>Everyone was silent. Tommy wasn’t sure if they knew what had happened or if they were just shocked and confused. He would bet only Tubbo and Wilbur knew. Staring at his feet as he walked, he wondered why his friend ran. Then there was shouting. Tommy wished he could turn back to look, but as soon as he could, whoever did it was already being escorted away.</p><p>Back to silence.</p><p>The doors are opened now. He always dreamed about exploring what was out there, but not like this.</p><p>Only one of the guards left the town walls with him. Making sure to leave him at the forrest line, but not before giving him a bag of survival gear. Small mercies he supposed.</p><p>Tommy turns back to watch the doors close. He’s alone now.</p><p>Looking around at all of the trees surrounding him, he whispers to himself, tears coming to his eyes “Not like this.”</p><p>~</p><p>As he walked through the forest, he looked through what he was given. It honestly wasn’t a lot, not that he was expecting much. At least there was some food, an axe, and a blanket. Tommy looked back up when cold wind hit his face. Looking up at the sky now, snow fell onto his nose. He brought out the blanket and took one look back before stepping into the snow, pulling it closer around him.</p><p>~</p><p>Snow covered fallen logs and the leaves on the trees. Tommy was slowly regretting coming into the snow especially when he tripped over one of the logs. Now covered in snow himself, he sighed. His breathe fogged in the air and as he watched it disappear, he noticed something in the snow. Standing up, Tommy walked over to tracks in the snow. It was pig tracks. As he followed them, he admired flowers that managed to pop through the snow and bloom. He never knew flowers could do that.</p><p>~</p><p>As the tracks ended, he stopped, confused. They lead to a house. An abandoned looking house. So, he walked over and looked around. A stack of logs at the side of the house that looked like it hasn’t been touch in a while. Looking at the door, a cold wind passed through, causing him to shiver. Tommy made up his mind. He pushed the door open and as he stepped in, snow fell off of his boots onto the wooden floor. He quickly found what looked like to be a kitchen. Upon opening one of the cabinets, he noticed some bread. He took a piece off and quickly ate it. Afterwards he explored the house a bit more. Just as he was heading out, he heard the front door open.</p><p>He froze.</p><p>Heart pounding, he entered the door and closed it behind him. Tommy didn’t expect anyone to actually live in this abandoned looking house. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed stairs down to a basement. He quietly walked down, hoping whoever it was wouldn't hear the creaking. As he made it to the bottom, he saw a burnt out torch. Using his last match, Tommy lit it and took a look at the room he found himself in. The floor was made out of dirt and the room was filled with a couple of chests. It looked like a basement project that was abandoned. He set himself up in a corner, laying his blanket on the ground. He could at least stay for the night or until the person who lives here leaves.</p><p>The next thing he did was go through the chests. Tommy figured whoever’s stuff this was wouldn’t miss anything down here. Most of them had some dirt or sticks in them. As he was looking through the last one, a shadow from upstairs was cast down through the cracks in the wooden boards. He froze and waited for it to pass. When it did, he grabbed anything he could from the chest before quietly closing it.</p><p>Then he ran back to where he set up his blanket. Tommy sat down and spread out his loot. It was just a couple of sticks, some clumps of dirt, and a pebble. He sighed and looked over at his bag. Grabbing it, he put everything in before placing it next to him. He laid down on his blanket and just stared up at his ceiling. Tommy thought about his town.</p><p>He misses his mom and Tubbo. Right now he could be hanging out with his best friend and pulling pranks on people in his town. Mostly on the baker, Wilbur, because he always found them funny even if he got hurt. He said it reminded him of him and his brother.</p><p>That’s when he sat up, fear spreading through his whole body.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>The shouts of protest he heard were from Wilbur. </i>
  </b>
  
</p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur’s day had started like any other. He opened his shop early. However, it seemed like it wasn’t going to be a busy day. As he was sweeping his store, Tubbo ran in with tears in his eyes. His broom clattered to the ground as he ran out the door.</p><p>
  <b>Tommy was being exiled. </b>
</p><p>As they pushed through the crowds, they caught glimpses of Tommy. </p><p>Wilbur turned around to face Tubbo, grabbing him by the shoulders, “I’m not letting you ruin your life over this. What I’m about to do is most likely going to get me killed. If someone named Philza or Techno ever comes to town… tell them I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What…?” </p><p>Wilbur turned and started shouting, “Hey! What did the kid do anyway? I bet he’s being exiled for no reason! Wouldn’t be the first time this happened!”</p><p>He started running after the two guards and as soon as he got close, someone tackled him. He looked up at Tommy’s mom. She was holding Tubbo back. </p><p>Looking up, he was shocked, “Sapnap?”</p><p>He was only given a cold stare in response.</p><p>~</p><p>As he waited behind bars for the result, which he pretty sure was going to be execution. Wilbur laid on the bed in the cell, then heard the sounds of arguing, so he sat up to listen.</p><p>“What do you mean execution?” It sounded like Sapnap, “What did the kid even do?”</p><p>The other voice was muffled so he couldn’t hear no matter how much he strained.</p><p>“Some minor arson? I do that all the time and you’ve never exiled me.”</p><p>The other person raised their voice in anger, “So you want me to exile you too?”</p><p>Wilbur paled when he realized who it was and shuffled into the corner, pulling his knees up to his chest. His apron was dirty from being tackled to the ground, not that he’s going to need it anymore after this though. He pulled out a gold chain locket heart. When he opened it, he smiled sadly at the picture. Wilbur could still remember the day that picture was taken.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i> It was a sunny day, back when they travelled with their dad. Him and his brother, Techno. His brother was two minutes older than him, but they were twins. He smiled down at his brother from where he was on his dad’s shoulders. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Techno had long pink hair that their dad combed out for him every morning. They were reckless kids, so his brother’s pants were ripped and stained by grass, as was his shirt. Wilbur loved his brother’s hair, but his hair was short and curly. So, he often stole his dad’s hat, not that he minded. Techno looked up and gave him a smile, his yellow eyes shining in the sun.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“We’re here.” His dad stopped at the top of a hill, covered in flowers.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wilbur stared, eyes wide. Flowers covered as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful. He smiled, showing off his missing tooth, as his dad placed him on the ground. He turned to look up at his brother, grabbing his arm before taking off down the hill. Their dad chuckling and slowly following after. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>~</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Once they were tired, their dad spread out a blanket to have lunch on. Before eating, he pulled out a bottle of water for them to clean their hands as well as a box of band-aids as they both got a bit cut up by rose bushes. Wilbur already had a couple on his face from on the way here when he tripped.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He used the rest of bottle for the cuts and put it back in his bag. Then he got out their lunch and as they ate, he weaved flowers together. His wings were relaxed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Are you guys finished?” He asked, not looking up, as they both stood.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah.” His brother smiled lightly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well, I made you guys something.” He smiled brightly, stretching his wings out before standing up with two flower crowns in his hand.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As their dad put them on them, attempting to take his hat back with a slight protest from Wilbur, but ultimately letting him keep it on with the flower crown on top.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What about you dad?” Techno asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He sat back down, still smiling “I don’t need one. It’s okay”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His brother leaned down a bit to whisper in Wilbur’s ear, “Let’s make one for him.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nodding excitedly, they both took off again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>~</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When their dad went looking to start heading off again, he found them weaving flowers around his hat together. Techno doing the craft while Wilbur handed him the flowers. Before coming closer, he brought out his camera and took a picture. Wilbur was smiling wide at Techno while he had a light smile as he focused while his brother talked to fill the silence.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ready to go home, Techno, Wilby?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They both looked up with a smile, Wilbur bounded over to him and jumped into his arms, “Look what we did! Well mostly Techno.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Wilbur helped pick the flowers.” He stood up as their dad walked over to him, holding Wilbur now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I love it. It looks beautiful.” His son presented the hat and once he put it on, smiling, he asked, “How do I look?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I think it looks… nice.” He looked down at his feet, feeling embarrassed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I think you look great dad!” Wilbur smiled.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He then offered his hand to Techno, “Shall we go home now?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They walked back home, Wilbur falling asleep in his dad’s arms and Techno holding his hand the whole way. </i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Tears slipped down Wilbur’s face as he realized.</p><p>
  <b> <i>I’m going to die without saying goodbye to my family.</i></b>
  
</p><p>~</p><p>Techno came home from a day of chopping wood and hunting. As he closed the door, he noticed some snow on the floor that wasn’t from him. He heard another door slam shut and decided he wasn’t going to deal with it today. He doesn’t have much in his basement anyway.</p><p>He slid off his mask, placing it on the table. Not being too rough with it as the wiring holding the jaw to the top was getting loose. He made a mental note to tighten it. Moving to his kitchen, he opened his chest to see some bread missing. His twin brother made this for him. Also worrying about him living away from people and being all alone. He took a small piece and put it in his bag. Techno was coming to town.</p><p>~</p><p>It was late afternoon when he arrived. When he entered, through a secret passage that only he and his brother knew of, he noticed people were gathering and grimaced. He didn’t know there was festival today. Hopefully his brother was in and has more bread now that he has a rat.</p><p>Techno pushed through the crowd when he accidentally bumped into someone, he mumbled an apology. He could’ve sworn he heard them whisper his name, but that wouldn’t make sense. Only his brother knew him here. Besides he was wearing his hood up.</p><p>As Techno turned back to see who the person was, he caught a glimpse of a familiar beanie.</p><p>
  <b> Wilbur. </b>
</p><p>Frozen in shock, he barely registered what was happening.</p><p>
  <b> His brother was getting executed. </b>
</p><p>The executioner had ram horns and looked psycho with an evil glimmer in his eyes. He didn’t get far after pulling out his sword as a cloaked figure jumped up on the stage. His hood fell back and Techno suddenly knew who he bumped into.</p><p>“Dad?” His brother asked, but he only saw his mouth form the word.</p><p>It was too loud. Like someone was yelling in his ear. Someone was pushing him away from the chaos. It was a guy who had a mullet and a white headband tied around his head. He saw something gold in his hand so Techno grabbed his wrist, flipping him onto his back. It winded him, so Techno took that opportunity to grab it and run. Without bothering to look at it, he stuffed it into his bag and went home. The decision weighed heavy, but he was never coming back.</p><p>~</p><p>When he got home, he dropped his bag onto the table. He dug around, pulling out the gold object.</p><p>It was a locket. On the back Wilbur was engraved. Techno now believed he knew who’s this was and when he opened it up his suspicions were confirmed. It was his brother’s. He called it a night. The locket was still clenched in his fist as he laid down in bed. Looking up at the ceiling, Techno thought about what happened. What did his brother do?</p><p>Anger suddenly flowed through him and he tosses the necklace away, watching from as it falls through the floorboards to the basement. He thinks about the pros and cons of getting it before sighing. Techno got up and as he walked down the hall, shivers went up his spine. As he turned to look at the family photo of them, he stopped in his tracks and his chest tightened. Something was wrong. He ran to the basement door, throwing it open and lit a torch.</p><p>As he walked down, stairs creaking, Techno heard whimpers and muted sobs. Like someone hiding in a horror movie hoping not to get caught. Moving closer to the sound, the torch lit up the area, he saw a horrible makeshift bed in the corner and a boy, staring at him, a shaky hand covering his mouth.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I thought this house was empty and then you came home, but I needed a place to stay. I can leave if you want.”</p><p>“The locket.” He spoke sharply.</p><p>The kid pointed with a shaky hand, “I didn’t touch it. I knew you were going to come for it sooner or later.”</p><p>Ignoring the kid for now, he walked over, crouched down, and held the locket it his hands.</p><p>“What happened to you?” He whispered to himself.</p><p>Then he turned back to the boy.</p><p>“Leave.”</p><p>So the boy grabbed his bag and left quickly, forgetting his blanket. Something ate at him in the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <b> <i>He shouldn’t have done that. </i></b>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>I don't watch Dream SMP, but I think it's neat :) The title's a work in progress btw. Also you guys make the best fanart I swear. Also pushing my Techno's boots have pig tracks on them instead of regular boot tracks agenda :) I'm slowly making character descriptions references for myself. If you wanna know any, my socials are below.</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Gets Worse before It Gets Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tommy found out, life sucks. He had been walking, with no direction in mind when he fell. It was snowing heavily now and every time he moved his ankle, a throbbing pain shot through him. Even his forgotten blanket wouldn’t have helped with the cold and shivers that ran through him. Tommy struggled to stay awake. Ultimately, unconsciousness won.</p><p>~</p><p>“Kid!” He woke up to someone calling above him.</p><p>Looking above, he didn’t see anything, but trees and snow falling. Once again trying to move caused pain to flow throughout his body. He sighed, but froze as he heard snow crunching. Through the snow he saw someone walking towards him. They wore a lime hoodie after all so it wasn’t like it was hard.</p><p>“Hey.” The guy was now in his sight.</p><p>The mask this guy wore was unsettling. It had a small crack at the top, but it was just a smile. For some reason it gave him shivers. Or maybe that was the snow covering him. What he didn’t notice about this stranger was despite being out in the middle of a snowstorm, he surprisingly didn’t have much snow on him.</p><p>“You hear that guy? He’s very scary. Probably planning your murder.” The guy chuckled to himself.</p><p>“Why should I trust you?” Tommy’s voice hurt and was weak.</p><p>He looked up and thought for a moment before shrugging, “Do you want to die?”</p><p>Tommy thought this through. If he stayed with the scary guy who told him to leave, what would happen? This guy might have known him at one point. So he would know right? That the scary guy who kicked him out was an actual murderer? On the other hand this guy in front of him is a stranger and the scary guy who kicked him didn’t try to harm him. Besides that scary guy was kind of in the right in the first place.  </p><p>Tommy looked up when he heard another call, closer this time. He realized he couldn't call for help even if he wanted to with his voice’s current state. So when the guy offered his gloved hand, he took it.</p><p>“Oh, by the way.” The guy turned back to look at him, “<i><b>My name is Dream.</b></i>”</p><p>~</p><p>The first night away from town was the hardest. They managed to get away and are now camping close by a big rock. Next to him, his dad slept peacefully, but as he stared up at the stars, something felt off. Something was eating at the back of his mind. Wilbur tried his best to focus on the stars. How they lit up the night sky. He remembered looking up at them with his brother once, but before he could go into, his mind switched back to his previous thoughts. Maybe it was someone in the crowd? As he let himself go into the thought, he moved to grab his locket and sat up quickly.</p><p>
  <b>It wasn’t there. </b>
</p><p>Tears coming to his eyes, he shook his dad. His breathing started quickening. That locket meant the world to him.</p><p>“Dad.” He tried to wipe tears away with the heel of his palm, but they just kept coming, “Dad.”</p><p>His dad opened his eyes and sat up quickly, ready to pull out his weapon at any second, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“My locket. It’s gone.” He sobbed, “They took it.”</p><p>A look of concern washed over his face, “Oh, Wilby. We’ll get it back. I promise.”</p><p>His dad pulled him into a hug and Wilbur cried himself to sleep. As he closed his eyes, his dad draped something over him. Nothing was better than being in his dad’s embrace. Except that he knew his brother wasn’t here.</p><p>~</p><p>When he woke up, his dad was still asleep. He had sat up and leaned against the rock so he could comfort Wilbur while they both slept. Closing his eyes, he listened to the birds chirping and relished in the warmth of the freshly risen sun and the cover of his dad’s wing.</p><p>As his dad woke up now, he stretched his wings out, so Wilbur decided to stretch and get up. His dad stood and as Wilbur took in his surrounding now that they weren’t running. It was beautiful. The trees were taller than even his brother. They had hunkered next to a big rock for the night, but there were other smaller rocks formations here or there. A lot had moss growing on it. Wilbur jumped as he was tapped on the shoulder.</p><p>“I know where your necklace is.” His dad had a big smile as he looked down at him.</p><p>He turned to face his dad, eyes wide, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, but,” His dad chuckled and looked up at the trees, “We’ll have to go back.”</p><p>“Why? Is it one the guards?” Wilbur looked at his feet, he would almost bet it was.</p><p>He looked down at his son again, “It’s your brother.”</p><p>“He was there?” Wilbur thought for a moment about the flash of yellow eyes in the crowd, but something told him that his dad already knew.</p><p>“He flipped the guy who had it before I could get it myself.” His dad laughed, “It was great. He seems to be able to take care of himself well enough.”</p><p>He hummed thoughtfully, “I doubt he knew what it was.”</p><p>“Well either way. I know how much your locket means to you.” His dad sighed, then looked up at the trees again, “I made plans to get there already that pretty much avoids the town.”</p><p>Wilbur smiled, putting on his beanie after he took it off the night before to sleep. His dad doing the same with his own hat. As his dad packed up everything they used the night before, Wilbur just closed his eyes and relished in the sun.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>He was warm.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Once Techno calmed down from seeing his brother almost get executed, he realized what he did. He looked back at the forgotten blanket. Then at the locket. He closed said locket in his fist and walked back upstairs. Wilbur would want him to do this. Before going out, he put on his thicker cape as it was snowing heavily.</p><p>As he stepped out, he grabbed the other hanging by the door just in case. He made it for his brother, but hadn’t got the nerve to actually give it to him yet. It even had a secret pocket which he decided to put the locket in. It should be safe in there. Then he stepped out, leaving pig tracks in the snow from his boots.</p><p>~</p><p>Kicking a kid out in the middle of a snowstorm was not his best idea and he could just imagine his brother chastising him. In fact, he had to stop for a moment as his head started aching.</p><p>
  <b>Why would you do that?</b><br/>
<b>Why would you do that?</b><br/>
<b>Why would you do that?</b>
</p><p>Then he pushed the voices aside. They weren’t his brother, weren’t even close to his voice. His brother’s voice wasn’t as high pitched and annoying. This was more like a ringing or an echo that just wouldn’t stop, but he’s dealt with them for years now. You get used to it eventually.</p><p>
  <b>WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?</b>
</p><p>“I’m fixing it.” He growled and they quieted so he sighed and continued walking.</p><p>~</p><p>After a while Techno spotted footprints in the snow. They were almost covered, so he sighed in relief. His hands felt clammy and a bad feeling rose in his chest. Something was… off. He hasn’t felt this off in a while. As he thought about the last time he did, fear rose through to his chest.</p><p>“Kid!” Techno called, hoping the fear didn’t show.</p><p>Then he waited in silence. He could just barely hear someone talking. Thankfully his ears were not human. Another difference between him and his twin. Back when they were young, their dad would pretend he couldn’t tell the difference. He looked at himself in some ice on the ground. He had his mask on. He thought to himself deciding that if the kid’s alone, he’ll take it off. Techno didn’t want to scare him anymore than he already has. However, if this sinking feeling was correct, he was not.</p><p>~</p><p>He followed the voice. It was below a steep cliff, he could easily slide down it. Peering over, the kid was covered in snow and was talking to someone. This someone was wearing a lime green hoodie, barely any snow for someone in the middle of snowstorm. A mask covered their face. When they looked up, Techno saw the mask in full. It was a very familiar mask. The sinking feeling of fear found its place as well as its reasoning. He tensed, but stood his ground. Techno knew he had to. For the kid. He slowly brought out his weapon.</p><p>“See look, he’s here to kill you.” He pointed up at Techno.</p><p>The kid followed the point and his eyes grew wide in fear, stumbling back, hand slipping out of the hold of the other’s. So Techno jumped down between them. He was ready to spill blood. That’s when the voices rung out again.</p><p>
  <b>Kill. Kill. KILL</b>
</p><p>He spoke with an eerie calm in his voice, “Dream, what are you doing here?” </p><p>“Weren’t you the one who kicked him out?”</p><p>That caused him to flinch. His mind raced, was he being spied on? If he was, maybe Dream saw him as someone he couldn’t beat. </p><p>
  <b>How did he know?</b>
</p><p>“Oh, did I strike a cord?” Dream laughed to himself as Techno turned away.</p><p>He didn’t come here for a fight. He came here for the kid. Now he’s beginning to be glad he did. </p><p>“I’m not here for you, Dream. Why don’t run along to George or Sapnap?” He growled before crouching down, “Are you okay, kid?”</p><p>The kid was trembling in fear and from the cold. He placed his weapon down to hopefully get him to understand that he wasn’t the threat here. Which was when he draped the extra cape over him. Techno made sure his movements were slow, as if he was trying to help a frightened animal. Or his brother.</p><p>“Hurt anywhere?”</p><p>The kid nodded slowly. Then as he was about to ask where, the kid’s eyes went wide, looking over his shoulder, and as he was about to turn around, everything went dark.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>Their dad was out that night. On these nights when their dad was out, Wilbur stayed up. It was a beautiful night. Stars twinkled outside the window. Would’ve fooled anyone, however, Techno knew. He knew how this was going to end and he never did like it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He had woke up to the sounds of shattering glass and the thud that came after. His stomach flipped, something was wrong. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Wilbur?” He sat up and called out, wiping sleep from his eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Looking over to his brother’s empty bed, he flung himself out of bed and down the stairs. He probably was sat out on the roof waiting for dad to come home, but Techno couldn’t get the sound of the thud out of his head. To him it sounded like a body hitting the ground. He couldn’t be right, right?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>All the while voices in his head sung out loud and shrill. It hurt, but he pushed through for Wilbur. This was the first night he heard them.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Something happened.</b><br/>
<b>Is Wilbur okay?</b><br/>
<b>Wilbur is safe, right?</b><br/>
<b>He has to be okay.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Grabbing his cape, much like the one he had now, he threw open the door. Techno almost didn’t believe the sight in front of him. His brother laid still on the ground. Glass mixed with blood on the ground under him. The trees surround their house swayed in the light wind. Moonlight reflected off the glass shards that were scattered around his brother. He ran over, dropping to his knees, not carrying as some dug into his skin. He felt numb anyway.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh god.</b><br/>
<b>Oh no.</b><br/>
<b>God.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>“Wilby.” Techno was crying now, trying to shake his brother awake.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His brother let out a groan and brought a shaky hand up to his face. Blood ran down it and Wilbur shrieked. His brother was going to start panicking as well. Thinking quickly, he helped him sit up, slowly moving as he brother was panicking, draping his cape around Wilbur’s shoulders. He drowned in it, but it seemed to calm him down enough.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Safe?</b><br/>
<b>Is Wilbur safe yet?</b><br/>
<b>When is Dad coming home?</b><br/>
<b>Is he on his way?</b><br/>
<b>Please, Dad, be on your way.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>The chattering of skeletons and groans of zombies brought him out of his frenzy thoughts. Carefully, he picked Wilbur up and carried him inside. As he was closing the door, an arrow whizzed by and scrapped his brother. His brother cried out and pain, causing Techno to wince. The voices were yelling now.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>WHAT</b><br/>
<b>WILBUR’S NOT SAFE</b><br/>
<b>NOT SAFE</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Techno laid Wilbur on the couch and slowly backed himself into a corner. Once his back hit, he slid down the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest. He couldn’t focus on anything, but his brother’s figure on the couch. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m sorry.” He whispered repeatedly as his brother cried himself to sleep, “I’m sorry.”</i>
</p><p>
  <b>YOUR FAULT</b>
</p><p>
  <i>When their dad got home, he threw open the door. The mess of blood and glass outside was enough to concern him. He picked up Techno, cleaning up his knees before tucking him in his bed before leaving to take care of Wilbur’s injuries. Nothing was serious as he apparently only fell from the first story roof. Techno assumed what had happened was that his brother fell asleep up on the roof. Philza decided not to correct him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The next day, his dad explained that he was close by, but he wasn’t close enough to hear Wilbur scream. Techno in turn explained how he went to bed first and only woke up to the glass shattering. They both got the feeling that Wilbur did call for help as the days passed. So, Techno never did go to bed earlier than his brother no matter how late he stayed up.</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Now as the memory faded to darkness, the voices sung. They’ve grown since he was a boy. There’s more now. What once was a chorus of the shrill voices was now slowly growing into a sea.</p><p>
  <b>Wilbur, Wilbur</b><br/>
<b>What goes up must come down</b><br/>
<b>Climbed the roof to wait for his dad to come back</b><br/>
<b>Would’ve died if the bottle wasn’t louder than his screams</b>
</p><p>~</p><p>Techno sat up, his throat hurting from staying out in the cold for so long. The kid was gone. He looked towards where Dream had come from and saw the barely visible footprints. They’ve been gone for a while. Grabbing his weapon, he used it to help him stand. </p><p>
  <i>
    <b>He let his guard down and he wasn’t going to let it happen again.</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>Hope you guys like it! I don't know if I'm going to make it shippy. I might just to see if it'll get more traction lol. Also once again at any given moment I will mention Techno's boot tracks being pig tracks instead of the normal tracks :)</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Fortunate Series of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it out of the snow, but the wind was still cold. Patches of snow were melting in the sun, letting grass poke through. The trees hid the setting sun, thankfully. Dream, as it turned out, was homeless. It was easy to find this out especially when he threw down his stuff in a clearing after walking in no particular direction.</p><p>“Are we staying here tonight?” Tommy asked.</p><p>Surveying the area, he shrugged, “Why not?”</p><p>As Tommy put down his stuff under a tree, Dream eyed the cape that hung around his shoulders.</p><p>“You planning on keeping it.” It came out as more of a statement than a question, he didn’t seem happy.</p><p>Tommy paused, “Yeah, I don’t see why not. It wasn’t that sword he had to the gut after all.”</p><p>He nodded and laid down propped up under a tree. Tommy was almost jealous how fast he fell asleep. As he wasn’t really in the mindset to sleep yet, he took a look at the cape. It was lined with a fur and as he ran his hand over it, he realized that the scary guy had stitched this together. Then he pulled his hand back as he felt something hard. Feeling around, he found a hidden pocket. </p><p>He took out what was in it and as he examined the locket, he felt like it was familiar. It dawned on him when he opened it. It’s Wilbur’s. He had once asked said baker about it and all he said was that there was a picture of him and his brother in it. It was obviously Wilbur even without the beanie Tommy could tell. The kid next to him must have been his brother then. Tommy tensed and looked over at Dream, who had shifted a bit in his sleep. As he put it back, he noticed a paper.</p><p>Pulling it out, he read though it.</p><p>
  <i>Wilbur, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I made you this after your last visit. You complained it was too cold here while just wearing a sweater so I figured you would like something warmer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Techno</i>
</p><p>He decided it was best to keep this hidden. It obviously meant something to this Techno guy at least. Was that who the scary guy is? Maybe he was Wilbur’s brother. Tommy quietly laughed to himself at that ridiculous though. Then laid down to sleep.</p><p>~</p><p>A week had passed and he was getting settled in travelling with Dream. Then one night as he stopped to declare this their camping spot of the night, he had Tommy unpack his stuff while he went hunting.</p><p>As he brought out Dream’s blanket, something fell out, shining in the setting sun. It looked oddly familiar to Tubbo’s compass… He flipped it over and froze, bringing his hand up his own matching compass necklace.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>That is Tubbo’s compass.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>~</p><p>They started their journey to Techno’s house. At a point, Wilbur had to sit down as his head started hurting. He sat on a stump and his dad pulled out a water bottle and some bread, forcing him to eat and drink.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, then Wilbur blurted out, “Do you think Techno’s okay?”</p><p>“What makes you think he’s not?”</p><p>Wilbur looked down at his feet, wondering if he should tell his dad or not. He looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it.</p><p>“What’s up?” His dad lowered his voice, “I promise I won’t judge, you’re my son after all.”</p><p>“Something in my head is telling me he’s not.”</p><p>
  <b>Techno’s hurt.</b>
</p><p>“They’re saying he’s hurt.”</p><p>His dad crouched in front of him, “Is that it?”</p><p>Nodding, he put his hand to the back of his head, “Right here.”</p><p>“Is that where it hurts on you or him?”</p><p>Wilbur opened his mouth to speak, but shivered instead, “I’m cold.”</p><p>“Here.” His dad took off his jacket, “Are you good to walk now?”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, just nodded and slipped on the jacket. His dad helped him stand up and they continued walking in silence.</p><p>~</p><p>A week later, they were nearing the edge where the snow came in patches and melted quickly when Wilbur stopped suddenly.</p><p>He looked up through the trees at the grey clouds and then looked over at his dad. Barely taking in the surroundings when he spotted someone struggling in the river below. He took off down the hill and without thinking, jumped in the rushing water. The kid was hanging onto a log. His dad quickly ran down as well.</p><p>Quickly realizing how dumb this idea was as he was now holding onto the log as well, he looked at his dad, who just nodded, and Wilbur told the kid, “Grab my hand.”</p><p>The kid confused, did what Wilbur said and then he let go of the rock. Panicked, the kid threw his arms around his neck instead. They went under, but when they breached the water again, Philza had grabbed Wilbur by the sweater. He hovered over the water and once the kid realized they weren’t in the water anymore, he looked up, speechless.</p><p>As they landed, his dad panted, “Never do that again.”</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Wilbur asked calmly, ignoring his dad as well as the cuts and scratches now on his arms.</p><p>The kid looked up with big brown eyes. His eyes drifted towards two ears on top on the kid’s head as they twitched. Wilbur smiled as the kid nodded.</p><p>He slowly stood up, “What’s your name? I’m Wilbur.”</p><p>“Fundy.” He answered then looked at the ground, picking at the grass.</p><p>Wilbur offered his hand to Fundy, “And how old are you? You look too young to be out on your own.”</p><p>“I’m 19… Give or take..” He mumbled, taking the help up, his tail swishing, then he looked up at Wilbur, arms crossed,  “And you’re the first person I’ve seen in a long time.”</p><p>“Make that two people.” His dad smiled down at the kid, “I’m Philza.”</p><p>As they trekked back up the hill, Philza filled the silence with why they were here. The family talk made the kid visibly uncomfortable so soon it drifted into his travels, however Fundy seemed to be disinterested. </p><p>“Can I travel with you?” Fundy suddenly asked, having been quite quiet before, looking up with hopeful eyes.</p><p>His dad shrugged, “I don’t see why not.”</p><p>That made Wilbur step back to think. This kid has been on his own for as long as he can remember. Him and his dad might be the first nice strangers in a long time.</p><p>“Fundy, how long have you been alone?” He asked.</p><p>The fox stopped in his tracks, tensing up, “Uhm, I don’t know. As long as I can remember.”</p><p>“Do…” He thought this through carefully, “Do you have a family?”</p><p>That caused Fundy to start crying and Wilbur mentally scolded himself.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright.” He crouched down near him and waved him over.</p><p>He threw his arms around Wilbur’s neck and sobbed. As Fundy cried into the crook of his neck, he rubbed circles on his back. In that moment, he decided something big. He wasn’t sure how the kid would take this question, but he wanted to let the kid know that they weren’t going to abandon him.</p><p>“Fundy,” Said fox pulled away and wipe his eyes, and Wilbur offered, “We could be your family?”</p><p>All new tears came forth and he asked, “You’ll be my dad like how Philza is for you?”</p><p>Wilbur nodded and smiled, “That’ll make Philza your grandpa.”</p><p>“Yeah.” His dad agreed, getting choked up. </p><p>“Is it okay if I call you Grandpa then?” Fundy asked, tail between his legs, but it started wagging a bit as Philza nodded.</p><p>Wilbur laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes, “Should we just rest here for the night?”</p><p>His dad nodded, “Might be best.”</p><p>As they settled down, Wilbur started humming, looking up at the setting sun.</p><p>“Really Wilbur?” His dad chuckled, “That song?”</p><p>“You taught me it.”</p><p>Fundy looked propped his head up with both his hands and looked up at his new family, “What song?”</p><p>“The Town of L’manburg.” Wilbur smiled, “I helped found a town that was named after that song. I can’t really remember the lyrics.”</p><p>The look he gave his dad told him that he did know, but Wilbur obviously wanted to hear his dad sing it.</p><p>“Let me think for a moment. It’s been awhile.” He thought for a moment.</p><p>
  <i>“L’manburg is the land of sun,</i><br/>
<i>Founded by five different ones,</i><br/>
<i>The first leads the town,</i><br/>
<i>The second stepped down,</i><br/>
<i>The third is betrayed by the land he raised,</i><br/>
<i>The fourth finds love at home,</i><br/>
<i>The fifth drives everyone away.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There’s death like all great stories,</i><br/>
<i>But there’s hope within these walls.”</i>
</p><p>As he continued singing, he looked over at Wilbur. This used to be a lullaby of sorts. His own mom used to sing it to him before she died.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i> Philza laid a restless Wilbur in bed and as he finished tucking him in, he turns to tuck in his other son.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Dad! Sing us a song.” He demanded, “I’m not tired yet.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Alright. Alright.” Philza laughed, “My mom used to sing this one to me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As he finished up the song, Wilbur and Techno were fast asleep. </i>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>“Though that sun must set one day,</i><br/>
<i>But that’s okay,</i><br/>
<i>L’manburg was never meant to stay.”</i>
</p><p>Looking over, Fundy and Wilbur had fallen asleep. He laughed quietly to himself, getting up to pull their blankets tighter around them and then laid down himself. As he looked up at the stars, he smiled.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Maybe one day Wilbur will hear the ending.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>~</p><p>He should be resting. After all, Dream did get a good swing in, but here Techno was pacing back and forth in his house. Right now, he needed to think of a plan. The kid isn’t safe in Dream’s hands.</p><p>He slammed his sword on the table and threw his mask down. Wincing as a crack formed on the skull. The more he thought about it, the madder he became. His brother helped found that town and this is the thanks he gets? Distantly, he heard humming. Slowly Techno calmed down and turned to look out the window. The sun had set by now and snow had stopped falling a while ago.</p><p>Flowers popped up and startled him. Moving towards the window, Techno peared out. A pair of eyes blinked up at him.</p><p>Jumping back, he put on his mask and then rushed outside to see a blonde girl trying to arrange flowers on his windowsill.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>She stood up, brushing off snow from her jeans, “Could ask you the same thing.”</p><p>“This is my hous-”</p><p>She interrupted, “I’m Niki. Was going to try to spruce up the place, but you came back.”</p><p>He eyed her cautiously, “Techno.”</p><p>“I run a flower shop in L’manburg,” She explained and watched as he visibly tensed, “Came looking Tommy and Wilbur. Was hoping at least one them came this way.”</p><p>Techno groaned internally. Whoever the king was sucked. He was living a peaceful life out here and now he has to deal with this? Are more random people going to come looking for them? Niki didn’t seem to have bad intentions, but maybe that was because of the incessant humming in his head.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>He tried not to laugh at the look on her face. The shock that crossed her face as if she hadn’t thought that he wouldn’t know. Though Wilbur was his brother, he didn’t come here. Tommy must be the kid’s name then.</p><p>“Oh, I am so sorry. I haven’t gotten out much.”</p><p>Techno stared at her for a moment, “Is Tommy a blond?”</p><p>With a quick nod, she asked, “You saw him?”</p><p>“Kicked him out.” He grimaced and went back in, slamming the door.</p><p>~</p><p>A week had passed and she showed up each day with more flowers. No matter how much he told Niki to get lost, she wouldn’t. So he asked for her to get him some supplies. Since he had given away his brother’s cape. Techno decided to get started on another project as he thought about what to do. He also needed food.</p><p>“Who’s king currently? Heard that Eret stepped down.” Techno asked one day.</p><p>“George? He’s away right now though.” She explained slowly, “Why?”</p><p>With a shrug, he simply explained, “Revenge.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>Then Techno just turned and went back into his house.</p><p>George knew Dream. They were the power couple of the year after all. Then he paused. If George was gone, does that mean he doesn’t know? He should’ve asked Niki if she knew why Tommy was out here. Techno let out a frustrated sigh, if only his brother was here. He would know what to do for sure. He reached into his pocket and froze.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>The kid had the locket. </b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>I actually have plot planned now and it's great! I'm excited for it. Also Fundy and Niki! Didn't get to promote my Techno's boot tracks are pig tracks in the storyline so I'll do it in the notes :) Also yes I went ahead with some background ships (Dnf being called a power couple of the year by Techno for example) It's apart of a 7 step plan lol</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Series of unFortunate Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had saw what Dream did to Techno. That did not make him eager to confront him. He didn’t have to though as when he came back, Tommy was holding Tubbo’s compass. Dream stood there, thinking for a moment, his sword dripping with blood.</p><p>“Tommy! It’s not what it looks like.” Dream tried to say, but he wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Techno gave me a cape he made. You apparently stole my best friend’s compass.” He pointed at him with a glare.</p><p>It was different after all. Even Tommy could tell unless Tubbo gave him the compass. Which why would his best friend do that?</p><p>Dream tsked, “Really? Best friends still? He didn’t even try to stop your exile.”</p><p>Tommy turned away, arms crossed, “Wilbur probably stopped him.”</p><p>After all the baker probably knew the consequences and was willing to get in trouble, but less willing for anyone else.</p><p>Eyeing the compass, he spoke again, “Then why didn’t he come to find you?”</p><p>He moved to cradle the compass, “He.. probably… got stopped or something.”</p><p>“Stopped by?”</p><p>Tommy growled and turned to shout, “I DON’T KNOW!”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>He threw down the compass and as Tommy turned, Dream snapped the chain of his necklace with his sword, a few drops of blood falling. Snatching it before it fell to the ground, so the kid wouldn’t hear it drop. He then turned to him.</p><p>“If you want to leave it’s fine with me, but you have to give me back everything <i>I</i> made for you.”</p><p>“Fine.” He kicked his bag over, throwing on the cape.</p><p>As he left, Dream smiled and packed up his stuff before leaving.</p><p>~</p><p>Tommy wasn’t sure who to trust anymore. He couldn’t go back to see if Dream was lying, but he didn’t want to stick around with him just in case he was. Not paying attention to where he was walking, he smacked into a tree.</p><p>He whipped around as he heard laughing, “Who’s there?”</p><p>A guy in a blue athletic jacket and matching beanie dropped down, “Relax kid. Name’s Quackity.”</p><p>Tommy gave him an unimpressed look and then continued walking. He didn’t know exactly where he was going, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Maybe he’ll find that Techno guy again, but maybe he stole this cape in the first place. Maybe his name isn’t even Techno.</p><p>“Do you want drugs?” The guy asked, popping into Tommy’s field of vision.</p><p>That stopped him in his tracks, “What?”</p><p>“Drugs.”</p><p>“No. I don’t want any?” Tommy was confused and then sighed, “Do you know where the scary guy lives?”</p><p>“I know several scary guys, you’ll have to be more specific.”</p><p>“Very tall, scary guy.” Then gestured to the cape, “Wears something identical to this?”</p><p>He shook his hands, “Why would you want to go there?”</p><p>Quackity seemed to know who he was talking about at least. The issue was that didn’t seem willing to talk about it.</p><p>“Where are you from?” Tommy asked with a sigh.</p><p>That made him pause, “Hold on. You’re the kid that got exiled, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>“You missed the baker almost get executed. He’s probably an outlaw now though. Some guy saved him. Techno straight up flipped a guy!”</p><p>“Techno?” He caught that name and then realized what the rest of the sentence entails, “WAIT WHAT!”</p><p>“Yeah, the Wilbur guy almost got executed.”</p><p>His mind raced, his friend almost died? Could this day get any worse?</p><p>“He’s okay though, right? Did anything else happen?”</p><p>“Well, yeah… your mom revealed that she wasn’t actually your mom.” Quackity mumbled.</p><p>He had spoke too soon.</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>He’s forgotten that this guy knew of Techno. Now he’s dealing with the fact that he’s adopted.</p><p>“Yeah!” He confirmed, “<i><b>Your dad is the guy who saved Wilbur.</b></i>”</p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur had been having nightmares since leaving L'manburg. It was really starting to take a blow on his mental health. Most nights he laid awake now. In a lot, he stumbled upon Tommy or his brother, dead. Sometimes it was his dad or now even Fundy. Tonight it was a bit different though.</p><p>As he calmed down from his panic, moving closer to his dad, he looked up at the stars. The twinkled brightly and it brought him comfort. He was warm with the blanket around him, but the cold wind still nipped at his face. Then his dad stretched out a wing and blocked the view.</p><p>He let out a chuckle that got half mixed with a sob as it brought back a good memory.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>Techno often liked to play pretend with Wilbur. He had found a wooden sword in the bottom of a chest and was pretending to be a powerful being, The Blood God.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He let out a shout before stabbing at a drawing of a skeleton.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wilbur giggled at him and he placed three paper zombies in front of himself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh no! Techno help!” He shouted through giggles, “Zombies are attacking me!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He heard his dad climbing the stairs as he watched Techno slice the heads off them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As their dad reached the top, Wilbur tackled Techno into a hug. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>His brother tossed the sword aside and grinned, “Blood for the Blood God!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They turned to see their dad laughing at their antics, then brought out more paper zombies from behind his back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Techno’s eyes widened, “Oh no! My sword! Dad protect Wilbur!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He ran over as their dad made his way to shield Wilbur with his wings. Wilbur was smiling wide, peering out from behind the feathers. Watching in awe as his brother beheaded the paper zombies and then giggled as his dad picked him up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s dinner time.” He said, walking towards the stairs with Wilbur.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Techno went to put the sword away, “I’ll be down in a minute.”</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>That was a fun night. He loved the game then as his eyes closed, finally calm, another memory popped in his head. It was like the game of pretend, but much more real and it terrified him to this day. </p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>They were teens when this happened. Techno that night proved that he was a powerful ‘Blood God’. It had just been getting dark.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He let out a shout before stabbing at a skeleton.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wilbur stumbled back, tripping over a tree root as he was surrounded by three zombies.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh no.” He mumbled to himself, looking towards his brother, “Techno help! Zombies are attacking me!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He heard his dad running towards them as he watched Techno slice the heads off them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As their dad reached them, Wilbur tackled Techno out of the way of an arrow. His brother accidently tossed the sword aside. They turned to see their dad looking panicked, more zombies came towards them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh no.” Wilbur trembled in fear.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Techno’s eyes widened, “My sword! Dad protect Wilbur!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He ran over as their dad made his way to shield Wilbur with his wings. Wilbur was shaking, not wanting to peer out from behind the feathers. He shut his eyes until his dad picked him up to leave. No one said anything as they walked home.</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur turned over on his side and sobbed quietly to himself. The nightmares he had that night was almost the exact same as the ones he’s having now. His dad hadn’t noticed and tried to move on with their lives. Techno didn’t know how to help since he couldn’t use his sword and draw blood from nightmares.</p><p>Tonight’s nightmare beat all of them so far though. In this one... <b><i>his dad had killed him.</i></b></p><p>~</p><p>A quiet night was all Techno wanted. Niki was okay company, but she seemed to want to talk and thankfully she got that he didn’t. She took the goal of designing his home to have a less abandoned look though.</p><p>“Do you have a basement?” She popped in to ask.</p><p>Techno thought for a moment, “Yeah, can I help design it?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Her face lit up, “Can I take a look?”</p><p>He nodded and led Niki down. As she took it in, she eyed the blanket in the corner.</p><p>Pointing at it, he simply said, “Bed goes there.”</p><p>Nodding, she scribbled down notes and began planning. Techno sat with her, staring at the blanket idly. He figured he could at least be prepared for the aftermath if he ever finds the kid.</p><p>“Who’s is it?” She looked up at him, noting a hint of sadness that was in his eyes as Techno looked down at her.</p><p>Sighing, he explained, “The kid’s. Tommy, right?”</p><p>“Oh, I forgot he broke in.” She paused, “Wait, are you giving him this room?”</p><p>He nodded and looked back at the chests, “Not using it anyway.”</p><p>“I can get some of his stuff from his mom.” She looked down at the blueprint, “She’s getting rid of it anyway.”</p><p>Looking up again, Techno just tilted his head for her to continue. He wasn’t one for gossip, but the kid did just get exiled so it seemed odd.</p><p>“Tommy’s not her son apparently. His dad is apparently the outlaw Philza.” She laughed sadly, “Poor kid.”</p><p>Techno suddenly stood up and left to go upstairs. His dad had a secret son? Did the kid even know? Stopping suddenly in the hallway as the voices in his head tried to weigh in their opinion, he growled and hit the wall. He barely heard Niki come up behind him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>He looked down at her, shadow covering his eyes, “Philza’s my dad.”</p><p>She let out a quiet Oh and then spoke again, “I’ll get his stuff? I’ll come back later.”</p><p>Techno nodded and watched through the window as she left. Now more than ever, he needed to find Tommy. Maybe he’ll even find his dad and brother in the process. To calm the voice now plaguing his thoughts, he brought out the project he was working on. </p><p>~</p><p>The surprise Techno was working on for his brother was almost done now. Then someone knocked on his door. Annoyed, he got up, but assuming it was Niki, he was very surprised when he opened it that a guy pushed a box into hands before slumping down in the snow. The guy wore a purple hoodie with mismatched coloured sleeves, even the hood was a different shade of purple, a green swirl in the middle of it. What really stuck out though was the bleeding wound on his stomach.</p><p>He looked up with tired eyes, “Sapnap wanted to give you these.”</p><p>Maybe he should be more worried about how the guy found him, but Techno settled for putting the box down on the table and helping him in. Laying him down, he went to get bandages and disinfectant. Once he got back, the guy had fallen unconscious and as he placed the items down, someone threw open the door. Without thinking, he hid the guy with his cape, just in case. Looking up, he let out a sigh of relief. It was just Niki.</p><p>“Do you know how to bandage wounds?” He asked and when she nodded, uncovered the guy.</p><p>She gasped and then asked, “What happened to him?”</p><p>“He gave me that box,” He gestured towards his table, “Then passed out. Someone stabbed him I guess.”</p><p>He moved over so Niki could help and when she knelt down, “ I think I’ve got it handled. Can you take the box of Tommy’s stuff down?”</p><p>Techno quietly left grabbing both boxes and bringing them down. He didn’t know who that guy was or who Sapnap was. Looking in the box, the main thing that stuck out to him was a guitar. It dawned on him whose things it was. In the other box he knew it was Tommy’s, so he placed it down by the blanket. Then Techno put his brother’s box of stuff by the door. He’ll get to it later.</p><p>Walking back up, he heard Niki talking to herself. As he opened the door, he peered in.</p><p>“Where’s your sword?” She softly asked the sleeping boy, “Sapnap isn’t going to be happy.”</p><p>She obviously knew the guy, so hopefully he was safe. </p><p>“Is he okay?” Techno asked as he walked in.</p><p>She took a look at her job before nodding, “Do you have a guest room?”</p><p>He wordlessly picked the guy up and walked upstairs to the room next to his. Placing him down on the covers before closing the blinds. Behind him Niki watched.</p><p>“His name is Karl by the way.” She told him, “He’s also from L'manburg. I don’t know what happened to him.”</p><p>Techno just grunted and looked at Karl on the bed.</p><p>“His boyfriend isn’t going to happy.”</p><p>‘Is that who Sapnap is?” Techno asked her.</p><p>Niki nodded, “How do you know him?”</p><p>“I don’t.” He explained, “He told me that ‘Sapnap wanted to give you these’.”</p><p>“What was it? All I know is that he took care of the clean up of Wilbur’s stuff.” Then it clicked in her head, “Oh. Wilbur’s your brother.”</p><p>Nodding, he asked again, “Is Sapnap the guy with a headband tied around his head?”</p><p>“Yeah? He recently got slammed into the ground by some guy. It was funny, stole Wilbur’s locket from him though.”</p><p>“I did that.” Techno admitted.</p><p>She gave him a look and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Karl woke up. The first thing he tried to do was sit up. Niki rushed over to him and started asking him questions. One question in particular that he had shook his head ‘no’ to caught his attention.</p><p>
  <b><i>“Does Sapnap know you’re here?”</i></b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>I keep giving Techno friends. Isn't he like a lone wolf or something? ANYWAY Techno's boots have pig tracks on them instead of regular tracks.</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home Is Where the Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had just met Quackity and was already annoyed. Mainly for two reasons, 1. Just told him his mom adopted him and 2. Won’t tell him where the scary guy lives. Giving up, he sighed and tried to walk away. However, the guy just followed him.</p><p>“What do you want?” He turned around, surprising the other.</p><p>“I simply offer companionship.” Quackity smiled, “And drugs.”</p><p>“Then show me the way to Techno’s.”</p><p>He thought about for a moment then nodded, “Sure, but only because I want to see you get beat up.”</p><p>Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t as Quackity slapped a hand over it.</p><p>“Less talking, more walking maybe?” He chuckled, “Want to get there before sundown. Zombies and all that.”</p><p>So he shut up and followed him. As they walked, Tommy focused on his surrounding, it looked like the forest he was exiled in, but he supposed most forests looked like this. However he did meet Quackity, who was from his town. Maybe they were close by. Not that he had much to go back home to it seemed.</p><p>“You’re lucky I came out here prepared.” He laughed to himself, “We’re getting closer to the edge of the snow.” </p><p>Tommy nodded, looking as snow drifted down onto the green grass. It was getting colder as well, he noted. He pulled the cape closer.</p><p>“Huh.” Quackity stopped in his tracks, causing Tommy to run into him.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?” He complained.</p><p>The guy crouched down, “There’s two sets of footprints.”</p><p>“Who’s coming this way?”</p><p>Shrugging, he gestured for them to continue, “Just unusual.”</p><p>Nothing was distinctive about the tracks. Unlike Techno’s, who’s boots made pig tracks in the snow. Hopefully he would be fine with me showing up again. Tommy was lost in thought and when Quackity stopped again, he almost didn’t notice why. They were getting closer most likely, but the blood staining the snow made them both worried. As Tommy was now tugged along to move faster, he almost fell when he stopped again. A piece of fabric was pierced to the tree with an arrow. Below a simple <b>:)</b> was written in blood as well as a <b> For Sapnap</b>.</p><p>Quackity didn’t say anything as he grabbed Tommy by the hand and started running towards Techno’s house.</p><p>As they stopped, the blood trail leading up to it, Tommy spoke up, “Hold on. What’s happening?”</p><p>“I’ll explain later, right now I need to… I need to do something else.” He stumbled over his words.</p><p>Remembering the look on Quackity’s face when he saw the fabric, he asked, “Do you know who…?”</p><p>Tommy trailed off not wanting to upset him. He only got a nod in return and then Quackity turned and knocked on the door.</p><p>A familiar face answered, “Hello!”</p><p>“Niki?” Tommy asked, confused.</p><p>“Tommy! You’re okay.” She smiled and then her face dropped when she saw Quackity, “Are you okay though?”</p><p>“Is Karl here?” He asked quickly.</p><p>Niki nodded, “He is. You saw the blood?”</p><p>He gave her a glare, “Hard to miss it. Can I see him?”</p><p>“Yeah, and,” She grabbed Tommy’s wrist, “I’ll take him to Techno.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“He’s upstairs, first door.”</p><p>Quackity practically ran up and Tommy was dragged to the kitchen table.</p><p>“Did he tell you about your mom?” She asked quietly.</p><p>He silently nodded as he sat down.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She whispered before leaving the room with a simple, “I’ll go get him.”</p><p>~</p><p>When she came back, she was followed by who he assumed was Techno. He was a height hoarder for sure. Too tall to be comfortable. Without his skull mask, he did look less scary though.</p><p>“I came to give you back your cape.” Tommy handed it over.</p><p>He just grunted and put it over his arm, “If you… if you want to stay, Niki helped me turn the basement into a room for you.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes lit up, “Really?”</p><p>Techno mumbled something, but he didn’t hear him as he excitedly made his way down. When they came down, Tommy was sitting on his bed with his box of stuff. He got up and hugged Techno the best he could with the height difference. </p><p>Once he pulled away, Techno asked, “Tommy, can you turn around?”</p><p>Confused, but doing it anyway, he saw him crouch in the corner of his eye to look at his neck.</p><p>“Who’s blood is this?”</p><p>Tommy made a weird noise in alarm, “There’s blood on me?”</p><p>“On your neck.”</p><p>When he put his hand to check, he noticed a lack of a certain chain. Tommy froze.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“My compass is gone.”</i>
  </b>
</p><p>~</p><p>They were trekking through the snow when as Wilbur stepped, snow fell from under him. He screamed as he fell, thankfully, landing on the ledge of the ravine. He looked at his son and dad. His hands stung and his body ached.</p><p>“Are you okay, Wilbur?” His dad called.</p><p>Fundy looked panicked, so Wilbur called up, “You guys go on ahead without me. You can go get help. I’ll be fine in the meantime.”</p><p>Watching as his dad found a narrow bridge of stone and helped his son over then he waited for them to disappear from sight. That’s when he finally sighed. Bringing out the bandages and water bottles from his bag, he slowly cleaned and bandages his cuts and scrapes. As he put the rest away, he turned and looked ahead at an abandoned mine shaft. Wilbur noticed one chest close by and was thankful to see some stuff left in there when he got to it. There wasn’t much, but there was at least a torch and at the bottom he saw a disc with green lining in the middle. Picking it up, he noticed that it hadn’t had a recording on yet. After he lit the torch, he started limping down the tunnel, warding off an zombies with the light. </p><p>~</p><p>After walking for a bit, he noticed another chest. A bat flew over head, scaring him as he blocked off both ways before sitting down next to the new chest he found. Wilbur let the torch illuminate the space in his hands before noticing a place for it on the wall. Getting up slowly, he put it in it’s spot for the time being and opened the chest.</p><p>It had some stale bread and a couple of nuggets of gold. He pocketed a couple pieces to give to his brother later. Then sat down to eat some of the bread. His dad had been carrying most of the food supply. After eating, he brought out the disc. Looking at it thoroughly, Wilbur decided to idly talk.</p><p>“My son’s a lot like a cat…” He started.</p><p>~</p><p>In the end he titled it <b>cat</b> after just rambling about his son. Then he looked down at his bandaged hands, thinking whether or not he should have stayed put. He watched with tired eyes as the torch burned out. Slowly falling asleep, Wilbur was sure that his dad was on the way with help. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Right?</i>
  </b>
</p><p>~</p><p>Techno was not expecting so many people that day. He truly only expected Niki, but then came Karl. Then as he and Niki were finishing up Tommy’s room. She had went upstairs and didn’t return for a bit. </p><p>“Hey, Techno.” She greeted when she came down, “Tommy’s here. Someone brought him here and they’re upstairs, checking on Karl.”</p><p>Standing up, he just grunted and followed her up the basement stairs. He then followed her into his kitchen. Greeted by Tommy sitting at the table, his clothes a bit dirty with cuts in them from branches if his face was any indication.</p><p>“I came to give you back your cape.” Tommy handed it over.</p><p>He just grunted and put it over his arm, hoping the locket was still there, “If you… if you want to stay, Niki helped me turn the basement into a room for you.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes lit up, “Really?”</p><p>Techno nodded, mumbling, “You are my brother after all.”</p><p>The kid didn’t hear him though as he excitedly made his way down. Niki and him slowly followed and when they made it down, Tommy was sitting on his bed with his box of stuff. He got up and hugged Techno the best he could with the height difference. An odd thing struck out to him. There was something on the back of his neck.</p><p>Once he pulled away, Techno asked, “Tommy, can you turn around?”</p><p>As the kid did, he crouched down to look at his neck, “Who’s blood is this?”</p><p>Tommy made a weird noise in alarm, “There’s blood on me?”</p><p>“On your neck.”</p><p>When he put his hand to check, he noticed a lack of a certain chain. Tommy froze.</p><p>“My compass is gone.”</p><p>“Do you know what could’ve happened to it?” Niki asked.</p><p>“Or who’s blood that is?”</p><p>The kid thought for a second then started tearing up, “It was Dream. He cut the chain off my neck with his sword.”</p><p>“Was the sword bloody?” She asked, handing him a cloth.</p><p>He nodded, wiping his eyes with his hands before using the cloth to clean up the blood.</p><p>“Dream probably went hunting.” Niki whispered to Techno, “It’s probably not anyone’s blood.”</p><p>That’s when another person came down. This time it was a familiar face.</p><p>“Quackity.” He spoke up.</p><p>“Hey, Techno.” The guy greeted, “Someone’s knocking on the door. Figured I should let you know.”</p><p>Without a word, he walked upstairs. Tommy, Niki, and Quackity followed him. So much for a quiet night. He sighed before opening the door.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>His dad stood at the door, next to him was a small foxboy that was looking at his feet awkwardly.</p><p>“Techno!” His dad greeted, “This is Fundy. Wilbur’s new son.”</p><p>Tommy peaked out from behind Techno, “When did Wilbur get a son?”</p><p>Anything he was about to saw was forgotten as he stared at the kid.</p><p>“Dad? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p>Walking in, his dad came up to Tommy. He was shorter than the kid but not by much.</p><p>His dad reached up and squished his cheeks, “I haven’t seen you in years.”</p><p>“Are you my dad?” He asked and started tearing up when he received a nod.</p><p>As they sat down at the kitchen table, Fundy tugged on Philza’s sleeve.</p><p>“Grandpa, remember we need to-” He tried to say but sighed when he realized he was being ignored.</p><p>Techno looked away from the scene as the foxboy tugged on his cape to now get his attention.</p><p>“My dad-” He started to explain something, but the door was thrown open.</p><p>The same guy he had flipped to get the locket, came in, sword raised. Quickly, Techno pushed Fundy behind him and took out his own weapon. </p><p>“Where is he?” The guy asked, looking more panicked than in the mood to fight.</p><p>“Okay, calm down. Drop your weapon.” Techno slowly put his sword away and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Who are you here for exactly?”</p><p>Before he could answer, someone came down the stairs, “What’s all the commotion down here?”</p><p>“Quackity.” The guy dropped his weapon.</p><p>He gave a wide smile, “Sapnap.”</p><p>“Is Karl here?” Sapnap asked then when his friend nodded, he let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Fundy peaked out from behind him, whispering up he asked, “Who’s that?”</p><p>Techno just shrugged then the guy turned to him as he put his sword back into the sheath, “Sorry, I saw the blood and the message. It really freaked me out.”</p><p>“Message?”</p><p>He nodded, “It was written in blood. Above it was a piece of fabric from Karl’s hoodie. Don’t worry. I know who left it, so I’m not blaming you.”</p><p>Techno looked outside at the now set sun. Maybe he could go look for himself. Something didn’t sit right with it being near his house.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Rubbing the back of his neck, he responded, “I don’t know if you know him, but uh, Dream.”</p><p>His mind flashbacked to the blood on Tommy’s neck.</p><p>He turned to the kid, “Tommy, did he leave and come back with a bloody sword?”</p><p>“Yeah, but he said he was going hunting.”</p><p>Sapnap looked around confused, “He? So you guys do know him?”</p><p>Techno nodded, “Stole Tommy’s compass.”</p><p>“Wait…” He looked at the kid, “Tommy?”</p><p>“Yeah, the one that was exiled.” The kid sighed.</p><p>He was beginning to get bored. There were one too many people in his house. So he made a plan in his head. Hopefully Sapnap will go up to see his boyfriend and his family will be too engrossed in conversation to notice that he decided to leave.</p><p>“Karl’s upstairs by the way.” Quackity spoke up from his stop on the stairs, “He’s with Niki.”</p><p>Hurriedly, Sapnap went up with him and his dad and young brother were catching up, so Techno took this perfect opportunity to leave. He wanted to check out the blood message after all. He quietly opened the door and started his trek in his snow.</p><p>~</p><p>Halfway through, he heard someone fall behind him so he stopped to look. Fundy laid there in the snow, obviously having a struggle.</p><p>“Why are you following me?” He growled.</p><p>He turned over on his back and started crying. Techno tensed. He wasn't the best with kids or emotions. Last time he dealt with one, he kicked them out of his house. Unsure how to comfort the crying foxboy, he just walked over and crouched down.</p><p>Sighing, he asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“My dad could be dead by now and Grandpa could care less.”</p><p>Right, this kid was his nephew. Techno’s mind didn’t really catch the first part, he really just wanted Fundy to calm down and look at the blood message.</p><p>“Alright kid,” He stood up and offered his hand to Fundy, “We’ll walk and talk. What’s happened to my brother? Maybe start from where he adopted you?”</p><p>That was the best attempt at calming him down from having a panic attack Techno could come up with. Also it’ll help him piece together where his new nephew came from. So Fundy kept talking even when they reached where the blood message was. Looking around, vaguely listening to the kid, he wondered what Sapnap had done to earn Dream’s wrath. Then something in Fundy’s story caught his attention.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“Wilbur fell down a what?”</i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>I managed to push my Techno boot tracks being pig tacks in this :3 Also If you have any questions feel free to ask! Or if you have a plot point that I don't know about, but you think would be interesting for me to incorporate it I'll be willingly to see if I can fit it in :)</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All I Want Is a Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy didn’t expect to meet his dad today. Nor see anyone from his old town at Techno’s house. As he was playing catch up, he remembered that Techno had called him dad earlier.</p><p>“Is…” He thought how to word for second, “Is Techno your son?”</p><p>Philza thought about it for a minute, “Yeah, I guess that means he’s your brother.”</p><p>“Huh. I gained a dad and a brother?”</p><p>“Two brothers and a nephew.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Tommy asked, confused.</p><p>He chuckled, “Techno has a twin brother.”</p><p>Wilbur was the only person he knew who had a twin, but no way was it Techno. They were as different as night and day. If he was, that would be nice, he already saw him as a brotherly figure. But, wouldn’t said baker have walked in with them?</p><p>“Oh fuck.” His dad paled, “Forgot about Wilbur.”</p><p>He stood up, quickly and so did Tommy, “Where is he?”</p><p>“I can show you. Where’s Fundy?” He then looked outside and noticed two pair of tracks, one pig tracks, the other fox tracks, “Fuck.”</p><p>“What’s happening?”</p><p>“Fundy followed Techno outside.” Philza sighed, “Let’s go.”</p><p>“We can ask the others for help, can’t we?” Tommy gestured towards the stairs.</p><p>With out a pause he headed towards the door, “Why? They tried to kill my son in the first place.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything else and just followed his dad out. They were greeted with an eerily quiet night. As they followed the tracks, Tommy looked out to the trees. Zombies and Skeletons stared back. Thankfully staying away thanks to the torch Philza brought out. A stray arrow whizzed past by from a particularly brave skeleton. They took that as a sign to hurry up.</p><p>~</p><p>When they reached the ravine, Techno and Fundy were scoping things out already. Philza walked up to them, a bit angry. Probably because he wasn’t told where they were going.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?”</p><p>Techno turned to face them, frowning, “Why didn’t you tell me Wilbur fell?”</p><p>“I got distracted. I haven’t seen Tommy in years.”</p><p>“So you forgot about your son?” He turned back to Fundy, “You said that was the ledge he landed on?”</p><p>Once the fox nodded, Techno jumped off the ledge.</p><p>“Techno!” Philza screeched, running towards the edge.</p><p>Ignoring his dad, Techno turned to the two kids, <i><b>“Are you guys coming?”</b></i></p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur’s body ached when he woke up, but he knew he had to keep moving. He didn’t manage to sleep for long, a nightmare of being left for dead threw him awake. If his family wasn’t going to come for him, he has to find his own way out. Grabbing the torch, he tore down the blockages just to be greeted by a zombie. Screaming, he dropped the unlit torch then pulled out his iron sword. It hasn’t gotten much use, but hopefully he still remembered how to fight. After missing a few times, he finally started landing strikes. Once he defeated it, Wilbur dropped the sword to find to the unlit torch. When he found it, barely holding it together, he lit it up. Returning his sword back to its place, he started limping away.</p><p>~</p><p>Now that he had the torch lit, zombies stayed away. He mostly worried about stray skeletons. After walking awhile, he spotted a chest. Upon opening it, he noticed a jacket was the only thing in it. It was a long brown jacket, it had some different coloured patches here and there, but other than that, it was a good jacket. All he had was his yellow sweater, but it wasn’t much to protect from the cold draft that was coming from somewhere.</p><p>As he put it on, he heard a shout through the tunnels. Wilbur moved to go look since it sounded close by, but he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a small nook in the stone. He tried to scream, but a gloved hand covered his mouth and another  covered his eyes. He could only hear as the people went past.</p><p>“What if he’s not down here?” A familiar voice asked.</p><p>It took Wilbur a moment to realized that it was his son. He tried again to scream, to kick, to do anything, but he was frozen.</p><p>“You said he fell down here right? So he has to be.” He heard his brother try to quell Fundy’s fears.</p><p>Tears were streaming down his face as the voices faded away. The gloved hands were removed. He still couldn’t move or speak no matter how much he tried. His body felt freezing cold. Wilbur caught a glimpse of the figure behind him moved their arm. <b>They wore a lime green hoodie.</b></p><p>Then he lost consciousness.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>He dreamt of a lime green hoodie and the man with the white mask. It was something his dad used to scare him with. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“The Man in the White Mask will get you if you don’t sleep.” His dad had threatened one night.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Who’s that?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His dad shook his head, “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>He awoke in a void. He was just floating in the darkness. It was peaceful, but soon it grew unbearable. The silence turned into static. He covered his ears in pain. Then slowly lost consciousness again.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>He was still in the void in his dreams, but the silence was peaceful.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Their dad never did tell them, but they did slowly find out for themselves. The founding of L’manburg is how it started. Just like in his dad’s song, there were five. Wilbur started humming to himself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Founded by five different ones,</i><br/>
<i>The first leads the town,</i><br/>
<i>The second stepped down,</i><br/>
<i>The third is betrayed by the land he raised,</i><br/>
<i>The fourth finds love at home,</i><br/>
<i>The fifth drives everyone away.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wilbur sung softly to himself, closing his eyes as he started humming again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“George leads the town,</i><br/>
<i>Eret stepped down,</i><br/>
<i>I was the betrayed,”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then he paused… The fourth and fifth one… Had to be Sapnap or Dream, right? Dream had found George, but Sapnap had found Karl. Then he remembered the gloved hands covering his mouth and eyes. The lime hoodie.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sapnap is happy with his boyfriend,</i><br/>
<i>And Dream is on his on his way to be alone.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His humming got softer and sadder.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ve never heard the end to this song, but I hope it ends well.” Wilbur idly mumbled softly to himself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He only hummed to himself now, no longer able to sing. Shivers racked his body as coldness spread over him.</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Cold water surrounded him and shocked his body. Wilbur sunk down towards the bottom, not bothering to try. He was too cold and too tired to swim. The aches of his body weighed him down. The bloody bandages on his hands slowly became undone. His throat was burning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Through his blurry vision, he could’ve sworn someone was swimming towards him.</p><p>Then his consciousness faded once again.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>It was just a memory this time, a good one thankfully. It was his and his brother’s birthday. Their dad had put up decorations and everything. He even let Wilbur help bake the cake. After all you only turn 10 once.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wilbur watched from a different view. One that he’s not used to, so he sat down at the kitchen table and watched as little him looked at the recipe book in front of him as his dad was distracted by Techno swinging his new sword around. It was an iron sword instead of wooden one. Wilbur was too excited about his dad letting him help bake that he didn’t open his until later.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Instinctively, his hand went up to the spot his locket usually was, but as he remembered, he slowly dropped it down.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Techno! Watch the lights!” Their dad sounded panicked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Little him didn’t mind the chaos happening behind him and that caused him to chuckle. Techno didn’t watch the lights, or maybe he aimed for them on purpose. Whatever happened in the room over, caused their dad to come back with Techno in his arms.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“The iron sword is outside only now.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Little Wilbur turned towards his dad, “I measured everything out!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Do you want me to stir it? You can open your present.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He had smiled and walked over to the table. Wilbur looked in front of him at the small wrapped gift box. Little him grabbed the box and ripped it open.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Inside was a locket, golden and had his name engraved on the back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Smiling softly at his younger self as he opened it. The picture was from the day at the flower field. They both stared at it, little him with a wide grin.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I love it!” He exclaimed, “Techno, come check it out.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wordlessly, his brother came over and looked over his shoulder.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Help me put it on?” Little Wilbur asked, unclasping it and attempting to put it on.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He struggled to get it on so Techno sighed, grabbing the two parts, clasping it together.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Thank you.” Then he adjusted the chain so the heart sat in the middle of his chest.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Their dad at this point had finished stirring and had put it the oven. He turned and smiled at his kids.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As Wilbur looked around the kitchen. Most of the memory was fuzzy. Then he froze when he saw a familiar figure in a white mask and lime green hoodie staring at him. Wilbur’s chest felt heavy suddenly. He started coughing. As the memory faded into black, he couldn’t stop coughing. </i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur bolted upright, soaked to the bone, and threw up a lot of water. Shivers tore through his body as he had a coughing fit.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>He was freezing cold.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Techno landed on the ledge, bracing himself so he took no damage.</p><p>“Techno!” His dad screeched from above.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he looked up at the three of them, “Are you guys coming?”</p><p>“Techno, don’t you think you’re being unreasonable?” His dad asked, as Fundy and Tommy prepared to jump down.</p><p>He was beyond angry at his dad. Wilbur was his son first, he just met Tommy. Looking past his dad at his wings, he just glared. He could’ve saved Wilbur. Then he looked towards the tunnel, it was an abandoned mineshaft entrance. Not exactly the safest place.</p><p>Looking back up at his dad, he just responded, “No.”</p><p>Then the kids dropped down, Tommy almost missed, but Techno grabbed the back of his shirt before he could fall off.</p><p>“Are you coming, dad?” He asked, voice monotone.</p><p>His dad sighed and jumped down as well.</p><p>“Let’s get going.” Techno said, grabbing an unlit torch from off the wall to light it.</p><p>~</p><p>It was eerily quiet. Fundy walked next to him, an air of panic around the kid. Tommy was just behind them both, seeming to be more excited about exploring the mineshaft than anyone else. Lagging behind was his dad, he held his arm and stared at the ground. Techno didn’t feel bad, his dad should be sad. Forgetting his son like that? His thoughts were interrupted by Tommy suddenly shouting as the sound of a chest closing echoed through to them.</p><p>“Maybe that’s Wilbur!” He smiled.</p><p>They kept at their pace, not wanting to move too quick towards the sound just in case it wasn’t. No one wanted to know that it wasn’t. Turning the corner, Techno squinted, trying to see any figures in the darkness. His heart felt heavy when he saw none.</p><p>When they walked past a chest, Fundy spoke up, “What if he’s not down here?”</p><p>Techno took a moment to think how to keep his nephew’s hope up then tried, “You said he fell down here right? So he has to be.”</p><p>Fundy attempted a small smile, but then just nodded and they continued walking.</p><p>~</p><p>There was no other signs of Wilbur. Techno looked down at Fundy, who was getting antsy. Even Tommy was getting worried at this point. The mineshaft was coming to an end. In front of them now was a cave with a lake in it. There was a cold breeze drifting through here and his nephew’s teeth started chattering.</p><p>“If there’s a breeze, do you think there’s a way out?” Tommy asked.</p><p>Thoughtfully, Techno nodded, taking off his cape and handing it to Fundy, “Maybe. We should try to find one.”</p><p>The foxboy drowned in the cape, but it would hopefully keep him warm. As he turned, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure fall into the lake. It was like they just appeared there.</p><p>His dad whispered to himself, “Wilbur?”</p><p>Without a second thought, Techno jumped in. He swam towards the figure. Their eyes were open, but they weren’t struggling. A familiar red beanie caught his eye. <b>This was his brother.</b> </p><p>Wilbur just sunk deeper in the water, without so much as a fight. He watched his brother’s eyes slip closed as he reached out for him.  Deciding not to question where his new jacket came from, instead focusing on saving Wilbur. Techno grabbed onto his jacket’s sleeve and pulled him closer.</p><p>Dragging his brother’s limp body up to the surface filled him with dread. When he pulled himself and his brother out of the water, Fundy started sobbing, tears coming to Techno’s eyes as well, and Tommy just gasped. His dad walked over, placing a hand on Techno’s shoulder.</p><p>“Go find a way out, I’ll save him.” He spoke with urgency.</p><p>So he took Fundy and Tommy and left. Following the breeze was easy at least. They were very close to the opening it turned out.</p><p>He turned to the kids, “Go back to my house and start a fire and dig out blankets. If you need help, we probably still have our guests.”</p><p>Then he walked back. As got back, Wilbur shot up, coughing up water from his lungs. The shivers that racked his body were violent. His lips were slowly turning blue.</p><p>“Dad, give him your robe for now.”</p><p>His dad quickly draped it over him and Techno picked him up carefully.</p><p>“T-Techno?” His brother asked, teeth chattering.</p><p>“Let’s get going.” Their dad spoke quickly, wanting to get his son somewhere safe.</p><p>As they walked, he felt Wilbur grab his wet dress shirt, almost as to ground himself that he was in his brother’s arms.</p><p>Techno spoke softly, <i><b>“I’m here, you’re going to be okay.”</b></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>I watched one video of Dream SMP it was Karl Jacobs and Corpse. I watched an hour or so of it while writing. I remember vague bits. I posted my reactions on Tumblr though so that was probably annoying lol. Oh yeah! I've been drawing mcyt in the Sanrio style! IF you want to check it out, look at my social below :3</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What Do You Remember? How Did It Feel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy ran next to Fundy. Techno’s cape was dragging behind the fox a bit, but it didn’t see to stop him. Tripping over a log as they neared the house, the other boy just effortlessly jumped over it, cape flying up behind him.</p><p>Brushing himself off, he took off after him. Skidding to a stop at the front door as Fundy threw the door opening, startling Niki.</p><p>“Where’d you guys go?” She asked, stirring something on the stove.</p><p>Fundy took deep breathes, “Need blankets and to start a fire.”</p><p>“Quackity and Sapnap can start a fire,” She said, “You guys find blankets and stuff, I’ll get them.”</p><p>Tommy nodded and Niki turned off the stove, going upstairs.</p><p>“I have blankets on my bed.” Tommy spoke up, “You can go upstairs to look, I’ll go to the basement.”</p><p>Fundy just nodded, dropping Techno’s cape on the ground, and booked it upstairs. He picked up the cape and tossed it over the back of the couch. Walking down to his basement, or his room, he took a moment to take in everything. He just met his dad and learned that he had two brothers. One of them being Wilbur too. As he reached the bottom, he paused. Was his brother going to be okay?</p><p>Tommy ran over to his bed and ripped the two blankets off. As he ran back towards the door, he tripped over something and fell. The sound of glass cracking echoed through his ears. Quickly, getting up, he glanced at what happened. He had tripped over his box of stuff and cracked the picture of him and Tubbo. With the thought of his best friend, tears came to his eyes so he kicked it under the bed and ran upstairs. </p><p>Niki was back at the stove and Sapnap was tending to the fire. Fundy was also now coming down the stairs followed by Quackity, both carrying a couple of a blankets.</p><p>“Can you tell us what happened now, please?” Niki asked.</p><p>Tommy nodded and was about to speak when Fundy interrupted, “My dad fell down a ravine.”</p><p>“Who’s your dad?” Sapnap asked, throwing another log into the fire.</p><p>“Wilbur Soot.” Quackity responded, “That’s what Philza said.”</p><p>“Can he continue?” Niki asked, a bit impatiently.</p><p>The two boys settled down and nodded so Fundy continued, “I told Uncle Techno because Grandpa Phil forgot.”</p><p>“Because of me apparently.” Tommy picked up, “So they left then me and my dad did. We jumped down into the ravine.”</p><p>“Tommy almost fell of the ledge.” Fundy piped in.</p><p>He shot him a glare, “Then we wandered through a mineshaft, reached a lake in the cave, and as we were about to find a way out…”</p><p>“My dad fell from the sky. I don’t know how, but he did. Then…” Fundy started getting choked up, so he just walked out of the room.</p><p>Lowering his voice, Tommy continued, “Wilbur almost drowned. He didn’t try to swim, but uh… Techno saved him. Then we came back to get blankets and a fire ready.”</p><p>“Glad I decided to make soup.” Niki mumbled to herself then looked over at everyone, “Sapnap, go check on your boyfriend. Quackity can handle the fire.”</p><p>Without a word, he stood up quickly, handing the poker stick to Quackity before running upstairs.</p><p>“Something about that got him antsy. I think maybe he knows something.” She spoke, but shrugged, “I doubt he’ll betray us.”</p><p>“Us?”</p><p>“Well, I,” She thought for a moment, <b><i>“I figure we’re on your side now?”</i></b></p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur was laying down with his brother in a flower field. The flowers seemed to have no end in sight. Not that he was trying to find that end. The sky above was pink with the rising sun. As he watched the clouds float by, Techno suddenly sat up without a word. Before Wilbur knew it, his brother was running away.</p><p>“Wait for me!” He called, getting up and chasing after him.</p><p>Then he was suddenly at their childhood home. Their dad was standing at the stove. He was now just a kid. </p><p>Pausing when his dad greeted him with a smile, “Breakfast time.”</p><p>Their dad had made pancakes. Wilbur could hardly remember what happened that morning.</p><p>“Anything exciting planned today?”</p><p>Wilbur nodded, “Techno says he had a surprise for me.”</p><p>That’s when his brother stood up. He looked up at him with wide eyes then his brother turned and ran out. So Wilbur gave chase.</p><p>~</p><p>Running out of breathe, he tried to call out, “Techno!”</p><p>The moment of pause Wilbur took ended up taking him to the familiar meeting room of L’manburg. He looked down, he was wearing his old uniform then looked up and stared at the four around him. They were talking and a map of the land was in front of them. His eyes went wide as the talking turned into an argument. Wilbur remembered this moment.</p><p>“Dream, don’t you think you’re being harsh?” George asked.</p><p>The lime green of the hoodie made his anxiety raise, “No, Eret’s doing a bad job as king. He’s letting thieves off with just a slap on the wrist.”</p><p>“Thieves? If you only let me share our wealth with our townspeople. We don’t need to be rich.” Eret argued.</p><p>“They’re stealing from Wilbur’s bakery.” Dream gestured to where he had locked up a poor kid.</p><p>“Tubbo’s an orphan,” Wilbur spoke up, “I gave it to him for free, Dream. That’s not stealing.”</p><p>“Yeah ,but his pet bee attacked me.” He protested.</p><p>“Because you punched him.” Sapnap explained.</p><p>Eret raised an eyebrow, “The bee or the child?” </p><p>“He punched the child.”</p><p>Sighing, they just stood up, chair scrapping against the floor, “I’m going home. Don’t bother me. George is king now.”</p><p>“Eret!” Wilbur called after them, then sighed as he was ignored, “You were the only one with the braincell here.”</p><p>As everyone got up, mood a bit grim, Wilbur just laid his head on the table. He watched as Sapnap approached Tubbo. </p><p>The man crouched down in front of the kid, “What’s your bee’s name?”</p><p>“Jellybean.”</p><p>“Oh? That’s cute.” Sapnap smiled a bit then got serious, “Are you really an orphan?”</p><p>Tubbo just nodded, “My dad didn’t want me. Wilbur’s been nice enough to let me stay with him though!”</p><p>He looked back at said person then asked, “What if I took you in? I can be your dad.”</p><p>Wilbur sat up, “You want to adopt Tubbo? Would Karl be fine with that?”</p><p>“I don’t see why he wouldn’t, look at the kid.” Sapnap said, opening the cell, and extending his hand, “Come on, you can meet Karl.”</p><p>Tubbo cautiously took his hand and as they left, Techno looked in.</p><p>“Ready to go home?”</p><p>Wilbur nodded happily and walked over. His brother looked around then booked it away.</p><p>“Race you!” He shouted.</p><p>“Oh, you’re on!”</p><p>Techno had a good advantage on him and even better advantage when Wilbur tripped over a log in the snow. His brother and him built this house before anything. His old room was now a guest room, but still had some of his stuff in it. </p><p>As Wilbur sat up, he was on a rock ledge and his hands stung. Looking up he saw his dad and son. As soon as he blinked, he was falling into the cave lake again. Then as soon as he hit the water… he was back in the flower field.</p><p>He looked up at the now night sky, his brother was laying next to him. The stars twinkled and despite being night, there were no mobs anywhere. Taking a deep breathe to calm his nerves, he sat up. Then Techno did, wordlessly getting up.</p><p>“Wait for me!” Wilbur called as his brother walked away.</p><p>His brother stopped this time and as he reached out towards Techno, he teleported somewhere else.</p><p>He was standing in the snow, looking down he was in unfamiliar clothes. This wasn’t his memory. Walking, with a box of stuff in his arms, he came to a small clearing. A man in a lime green hoodie stood there, a sword in his hands.</p><p>“Hey.” The guy spoke.</p><p>
  <b>RUN</b>
</p><p>Wilbur couldn’t, this wasn’t his memory after all. He couldn’t change it.</p><p>“Who are you?” He recognized the voice.</p><p>
  <b>Karl.</b>
</p><p>That’s where he recognized the hoodie from, he should’ve known. No one wears anything close to that other him. Then realized something, Karl was full of as much fear as he was. That’s when the body started moving, backing away from the guy.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if <i>you</i> know me. What matters is that <i>Sapnap</i> gets the message.”</p><p>He moved quick, too quick for Karl to dodge, pain flared in his side. It wasn’t deep enough for stitches or to kill him, but enough to put him on bedrest for a week at least. His eyes moved to watch the guy painted a message on a nearby tree, taking what cloth came with his sword, stabbed it with an arrow into the same tree. Then he disappeared.</p><p>That’s when Karl stood, staggered, careful not to get blood on the box. The next moment was a blur, but all he could remember was leaving Karl’s body as he dropped at his brother’s door.</p><p>“Sapnap wanted to give you these.”</p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur stood back with Techno, hand still extended towards his brother. Before he could, his brother spoke, before bursting into flower petals.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“This is a dream Wilbur. You have to wake up.”</i>
  </b>
</p><p>~</p><p>Techno periodically looked down at his brother in his arms. Wilbur was asleep, lightly clutching his shirt. He seemed so small like this. At least he looked relaxed, like he was in a nice dream. The wind chilled him, he also was drenched in water. Carefully maneuvering around trees, their dad trailing behind him. Techno’s house was finally in sight.</p><p>“Dad, I need to get out of my clothes and so does Wilbur. Hypothermia and all that. He still has clothes in his old room.”</p><p>“Yeah. I can help with him. Least I can do after forgetting about him.”</p><p>Techno nodded. Then opened the door.</p><p>“Techno, Philza.” Niki greeted, “Tommy and Fundy told us what happened.”</p><p>Handing Wilbur over to his dad, he didn’t say anything and just walked upstairs. On his way to his room, he passed the guest bedroom. He popped his head in interrupting a hushed conversation.</p><p>“Can one of you bring down a change of clothes for Wilbur?” He asked then without waiting for an answer, walked to his room.</p><p>~</p><p>When he walked back down, Wilbur had been changed out of his wet sweater and jeans. They were tossed in a gross wet pile on the floor.</p><p>“Where’s Fundy?”</p><p>Quackity spoke up, “Down in the basement with Tommy.”</p><p>Nodding, he headed down to let them know that they were back, but as he passed by his brother, he stopped. Techno felt his forehead, hoping that he wasn’t going to catch a cold, and pulled up the blanket higher. Then he continued.</p><p>Another hushed conversation was interrupted by him.</p><p>“Techno! You’re back.” Tommy greeted with a smile.</p><p>Fundy looked up at him with hopeful eyes, “Is my dad..?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s upstairs. Under blankets.”</p><p>The foxboy practically ran upstairs to see his dad. Who could blame him? Almost lost him in the same week he got him. Walking back up, he saw Fundy hesitantly grabbing his hand. Watching as Wilbur’s eyebrows scrunched, Techno walked over.</p><p>“Something’s off.” He spoke, “Fundy, what were you just thinking about?”</p><p>The kid looked down, tears coming to his eyes.</p><p>“Fundy?” Tommy asked from behind him.</p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about how we just left him there.” He mumbled.</p><p>Techno thought for a moment, brushing hair out of his brother’s face, causing his face to relax.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“His locket.” Techno stated bluntly, “I want to test something.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“Seems like his mind is going through memories. Leeching off the one closest to your thoughts.”</p><p>Sapnap froze, “Like when you touch him? I helped Philza put on his shirt.”</p><p>“How did he react?”</p><p>“Wilbur seemed unhappy but he slowly formed a smile on his face.” Niki spoke.</p><p>“I was thinking about my son.” He mumbled.</p><p>Techno nodded to himself, “I want to try to something but it involves moving one person first. So should we move Wilbur or Karl?”</p><p>“Wilbur obviously.” Quackity spoke up, “Karl got stabbed in his side.”</p><p>Sapnap nodded, but seemed to understand what Techno was getting at. Tommy stood behind him, baffled as to what was happening.</p><p>“Tommy, Fundy.” Niki called them over, “You guys should have something to eat.”</p><p>They nodded and walked over. Philza followed as well, so she poured them three bowls of soup as Techno picked up his brother and took him upstairs. Sapnap followed close behind. Quackity seemed torn between food or Karl, but ultimately decided to eat something first.</p><p>“Am I the only one who’s not getting what’s happening?” Tommy asked as he sat down.</p><p>“No, you are not.” Quackity chuckled.</p><p>~</p><p>Techno stood next to the bed Karl was chilling in.</p><p>“He wants to try something.” Sapnap explained quietly.</p><p>Kneeling down, resting his brother in a more comfortable position, Techno asked, “Hold his hand and think about what happened earlier today?”</p><p>
  <b>God this was the longest day ever.</b>
</p><p>Confused he nodded and did what he was told. As he did, Wilbur’s eyebrows furrowed. At a point, he whispered in his sleep.</p><p>“RUN.” Came out in a soft shout and a bit after that he whispered, “Karl.”</p><p>As he grew more distressed, Karl moved his hand away, wiping tears from his own eyes.</p><p>“Sorry.” He mumbled as Sapnap gave him a light hug.</p><p>Leaving, he walked back downstairs, covering him with blankets again. Techno held his brother’s hand. </p><p>Focusing all of his an energy on one thought, <b>“This is a dream Wilbur. You have to wake up.”</b>

</p><p>As he pulled away, he sighed, but looked back when he felt the hand in his grip tighten. He looked back and...</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <b>
        <i>Brown eyes met Techno’s yellow ones. </i>
      </b>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>If you have any questions feel free to ask! :) Kudos are appreciated, but comments help let me know you're liking my story and want to see more :) (Especially since you can do it more than once!)</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Bond With Little Trust Fizzles at the Slightest Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy wasn’t sure of what was happening, but one thing he saw from the kitchen table was Techno drop to his knees next to the couch.</p>
<p>“Techno…” A weak hoarse voice spoke.</p>
<p>His dad stood up fast, chair scrapping against the wooden floor boards. Leaving the bowl of soup, he walked over to the couch. However he wavered and stood back. Something stopped him. Probably the fact that he abandoned his son in the first place. Tommy could tell that Philza cared for his sons, but that included him as well now. He wasn’t sure if his dad could handle that after what happened. Tommy was still a teenager too, he still needed a parent.</p>
<p>“Hey Wilby,” Techno spoke softly, “You’re safe now.”</p>
<p>Tommy watched the exchange with curiosity. Wilbur hadn’t told him much about his brother, but from what others say… This man is a murderer. The man who is in near tears from his brother almost dying, is a murderer. Quackity didn’t even want to bring him here, but here Techno is crying.</p>
<p>“I’m cold.”</p>
<p>Techno nodded, wiping away his tears “You’ll be warm soon. I promise.”</p>
<p>Then his eyes went wide. Getting up from the table, Tommy walked over to the cape Techno had given him to keep him warm. He found the secret pocket and pulled out the locket. Opening it, he almost screamed. Instead he made a choking noise, making his dad turn around and come over to him.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” He whispered, then gasped as he saw the picture in the locket.</p>
<p>The locket was the same picture in the flower field but now it was torn in half, Techno and Wilbur separated by the tear. Wilbur’s eyes were crossed out and a wound was on his chest, his skin a pale blue. </p>
<p>“He really wanted this back, but I can’t give it to him like this.” His dad whispered, grabbing it from Tommy and carefully removing the picture, “I’ll fix it somehow before I give it to him.”</p>
<p>That’s when they both froze as Philza turned the picture over and on Wilbur’s side of the tear it read: <b>1 Life Left :)</b></p>
<p>“Don’t tell anyone about this.” His eyes were dark and his tone chilled Tommy to his bones, “This stays between us.”</p>
<p>That’s when Niki stood up and walked towards the door, “Guys, make sure you eat then get some sleep. I have to go back home. Tell Sapnap and Karl goodnight for me.”</p>
<p>She departed with a wave as well as giving a strange look to them both and then Techno sighed, settling on the floor, back against the couch. His brother tiredly smiled on the couch. Then Tommy decided to take his leave. The stairs to the basement creaked as he walked down. Looking around he nervously eyed the box of Wilbur’s stuff, but decided he was too tired. Not caring that he didn’t have blanket, he just faceplanted into the mattress.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Today had been too long. </i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Wilbur was tired and he was cold. But he didn’t want to sleep. In fact, he couldn’t, not since he woke up a bit ago. His brother was sitting on the floor, back against the couch. Techno let their dad take his room because he wanted to stay with Wilbur.</p>
<p>Wilbur could move, but then that’ll draw attention to himself. Attention he didn’t want. Mostly because of the shadow creature looking around. His breathing got heavier, coming out in fog as he exhaled through his mouth.</p>
<p>
  <b>Wake up Techno!</b><br/>
<b>Techno can help!</b>
</p>
<p>Risking the movement, Wilbur moved his hand to shake his brother’s shoulder. It was facing away from him at the moment, but as soon as he moved, it whipped around. The translucent black shadow body made the blank white eyes and smile piercing. His breath hitched as it rushed forward. Closing his eyes, preparing for a hit when he felt snow around him. As he opened his eyes, he saw purple particles flickering around him.</p>
<p>A face appeared in his view, green and red eyes blinked at him. Black and white hair fell into his face, it looked a bit unkept like he was just woken up as well.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Wilbur croaked out.</p>
<p>They both noticed more shadow creatures lingering around the house, “Doesn’t matter right now.”</p>
<p>“But my family…” Wilbur protested, but was silenced by a hand covering his mouth.</p>
<p>“Shh. They’ll be fine.” Then as they watched, he spoke again, “They’re still after someone.”</p>
<p>Then one turned and for something without legs, they’re very fast. This guy teleported them away again.</p>
<p>“Run.” He whispered to Wilbur, “I’ll try to find the other.”</p>
<p>That’s when they heard a scream coming from the house. Wilbur struggled to get out of the of kid’s grip, but was teleported away alone this time. He struggled to his feet, crying out as a sharp pain ran through him.</p>
<p>
  <b>Something’s wrong.</b>
</p>
<p>Then he fell as the pain flickered throughout his body. It settled in his mind and something snapped.</p>
<p>
  <b>SOMETHING’S WRONG</b>
</p>
<p>He felt nothing as he curled up in the snow, crying his heart out. Not knowing what that meant, but he had a good feeling that something just happened to his brother. Wilbur tried to focus. He knew that the two of them had a tie to each other, but as he realized he couldn’t feel the other. Struggling to stand again, he leaned against a tree. The sky was just fading into dawn.</p>
<p>His nose was bleeding and he felt dizzy. In the distance he heard yelling. He could still see the house. Vaguely he could see his dad take off to the sky. Maybe he wanted to find him, too bad he was covered by all the leaves on the trees. He could see someone who looked like Techno swinging a sword. Fundy he saw being tugged out by Sapnap and Quackity pulled out a sword to combat his brother.</p>
<p>
  <b>Something had happened.</b>
</p>
<p>Purple particles swirled around him again and as he looked up at the tall guy, in his arms he held Karl Jacobs. As the kid teleported them away, he realized the issue was that they had disappeared.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Finding himself in a wheat field, he looked up at who brought him here. It was a tall child, he could tell from his younger looking face. Even taller than his brother. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt and red tie. A familiar looking crown sat on top his head. His skin was black and white, some of the colours overlapped onto each other. A tail whipped around anxiously. Wilbur figured with the teleporting that the kid was at least half enderman.</p>
<p>The kid started to explain, “I’m sorry, but you and this guy have Dreamons after you.”</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded already knowing this, but was surprised to see Karl, “So, who are you and where are we?”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>“My name’s Ranboo and you’re at Eret’s house.”</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Techno woke up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ignoring it at first before remembering who it was, he turned around just to find nothing. His brother was gone. Standing up and drawing his sword, he looked around. Fundy was laying against the other end of the couch. That’s when he felt a chill run through him. As he glanced into a mirror, he almost faltered. He wasn’t human at all. A humanoid pig stared back, a crown balanced on his head.  </p>
<p>Then he heard something crash upstairs and as he moved to look, Sapnap ran down then froze in the middle of the stairs when he saw Techno. He looked back up and that’s when Techno saw Quackity. Except it wasn’t him, something was wrong with his face and he was holding a sword. Sapnap jumped over the railing and onto the couch, startling Fundy awake, who was yanked up by him. Running out, dragging the foxboy in tow, Techno went followed, but stopped and turned to hear his dad shouting. Then Quackity chased him out.</p>
<p>As his dad took off, Techno yelled, “Blood for the blood God!”</p>
<p>And as he raised his sword, so did Quackity. As they clashed swords, his opponent slowly realized he was outmatched. </p>
<p>“Quackity.” Techno called, “Do you know how humans used to hunt in prehistoric times?”</p>
<p>
  <b>WANT BLOOD</b>
</p>
<p>Panic snapped Quackity out of whatever state he was in so he ran. Techno slowly followed after him.</p>
<p>“Human’s have really good endurance. So, they would hunt prey that’s faster than them, but the prey would sprint and waste up all their endurance.”</p>
<p>
  <b>NEED BLOOD</b>
</p>
<p>“Human’s would just keep up. Just very slowly and steadily following... And over time their prey would get more and more tired and they’d run out of energy. Isn’t that interesting?”</p>
<p>His prey got more panicked and backed into a tree. In it’s panicked state it started to recite a prayer in Spanish.</p>
<p>“Do you feel tired, Quackity?” Techno asked as he raised his sword, preparing to strike.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD </i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos btw!</p>
<p>Sorry it's a bit shorter! It just made for the best cliffhangers I feel :3</p>
<p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p>
<p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p>
<p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p>
<p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dream on, Dreamons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tommy woke up, it was to an empty house. No one was home. As he explored more, he saw several different sets of footprints heading off into different directions. Fundy left with someone as evident by the fox tracks. Techno had chased someone down, which was made evident his pig tracks following regular shoe tracks. As he examined them he got confused, they didn’t look like it came from his boots, but actually pig feet. Shrugging it off, he saw where his dad had taken off flying. Something had happened.</p><p>Then he heard snow crunching behind him. Turning around there was a pig man dressed like Techno holding a puppy and Quackity.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I found a dog and almost killed Quackity.”</p><p>“But you’re a pig?” Tommy pointed out, confused.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not too sure about how that happened.” He mumbled.</p><p>“Quackity, what do you know?”</p><p>“Sapnap left with the fox kid. Philza flew off. It’s all hazy though.” Quackity shook his head, “Karl and Wilbur were missing I think.”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember noticing Wilbur missing, but that’s pretty much it.” Techno explained, walking inside.</p><p>“Do you think that’s why you’re a pig?” Tommy asked, following after.</p><p>That made his brother stop to think for a moment, “Hm, maybe. I think I know, but I can’t remember. It’s on the tip of my tongue.”</p><p>“Well, can you put me down?” Quackity asked, struggling to slip out.</p><p>Then he was dropped to the floor and Techno looked over at this couch, “Wilbur’s been kidnapped. He couldn’t have moved much in his current state.”</p><p>“Karl was too.” He spoke up from the floor, “I… I think I saw who, but my memory is fuzzy.”</p><p>That made his brother stop, “Hm.”</p><p>Tommy looked around awkwardly, “I slept through it so I’m no help.”</p><p>Sighing, he placed the dog down, “We’ll need to find them. They’re both not in great condition.”</p><p>“We don’t have any leads, do we?” He asked, chewing on his lip.</p><p>“We can take a look around, but there’s no guarantee we’ll find anything.” Techno then gestured to the door.</p><p>“Already?” Quackity sighed.</p><p>Techno rolled his eyes as Tommy spoke, “It could snow at any moment and cover stuff up.”</p><p>“I guess. If it’ll help find Karl.” That’s when he stood up and brushed himself off.</p><p>~</p><p>It was at least an hour later when Tommy stumbled upon blood in the snow.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>“Guys, I think I found something.”</b>
  </i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur was shocked to say the least. He hadn’t heard from Eret in well over two years. Looking up from where he sat tiredly on the ground at the half ender boy, in disbelief.</p><p>“Did Eret send you to kidnap us?”</p><p>Ranboo looked down at him sheepishly, “Well no. They’ll be surprised to see you. Hopefully she won’t be too mad?”</p><p>Sighing as the tall boy helped him stand, Wilbur leaned against him, looking around the wheat field. In the distance he noticed a cottage.</p><p>“Is that where he lives?” Wilbur asked then let out a pained chuckle, “It’s much smaller than their previous house.”</p><p>“I-” Ranboo smiled nervously, “I wouldn’t know. I haven’t been here long.”</p><p>That’s when someone came out of the cottage and rushed over to them. Wilbur blinked up at them. Hardly recognizing his old friend who wasn’t wearing his usual sunglasses that covered his white void for eyes and wearing a strawberry dress.</p><p>The tall boy mumbled under his breath, “Oh no.”</p><p>Eret froze, eyes meeting Wilbur’s, “Ranboo, what the fuck?”</p><p>“So, before you get mad.” He started explaining, “They-”</p><p>Eret snapped their head up as the half ender boy turned to face him, eyes landed on Karl.</p><p>“You can’t just kidnap people.” She sighs, “And two people at that?”</p><p>“But,” Ranboo looked down at her, “Dreamons are after them.”</p><p>With another sigh, he took Karl from Ranboo, “At least I know one of them. Hi Wilbur.”</p><p>“Hello Eret.” Said man rasped out, “That’s Karl. He’s from L’manburg.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve certainly never met him before. What happened to him?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I only woke up recently.” Wilbur spoke and when Eret raised an eyebrow, he explained, “Almost drowned.”</p><p>“Oh.” They paused then changed the subject, “Okay. Let’s get them inside.”</p><p>Wilbur leaned heavily against Ranboo as they walked. He brushed his hand against the tops of the wheat as the walked past. Once they reached the door, the half ender boy opened it and helped him to the couch. Eret followed shortly behind, laying Karl down on the couch.</p><p>“Tell me, Ranboo.” Eret spoke.</p><p>“Huh?” Said boy asked before realizing, “Oh! Their dreamons. It was about to kill them.”</p><p>“Wait hold on, kill?” Her eyes widened, “But they only do that in high emotional situations and usually only possess.”</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t know either. Seems like their getting antsy. Like something’s happening.” Ranboo shrugged, “I got them out, but uh… might’ve gotten one or two possessed in the process.”</p><p>Sighing, they sat down in their arm chair, “Ranboo, can you at least tell me one thing?”</p><p>“Uh, maybe. It really depends on what.”</p><p>“Who were they with? I know you don’t really know anyone from L’manburg so you can just use descriptions.”</p><p>Ranboo fell into a silence as he pulled out his notebook, “You see… they weren’t in L’manburg.”</p><p>“How did you find them then?”</p><p>A pause then a mumbled, “I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Alright, but can you tell me who was there?”</p><p>“White headband guy, that one guy who offered me drugs, uh…” Ranboo looked down at his book, “A fox and a pink haired guy.”</p><p>“Why…?” Eret mumbled, then panicked as Karl shifted, seemingly waking up, “He’s going to panic, isn’t he?”</p><p>Wilbur just shrugged and so did Ranboo.</p><p>“Ah ha!” Ranboo shouted, tail wagging back in forth as he underlined something on his notebook with his finger, “Karl Jacobs, the time traveller.”</p><p>As everyone turned to look at the half ender boy, no one noticed as said man sat up, eyes wide.</p><p>“How do you know that?” Someone asked tiredly. </p><p>Then everyone jumped and turned to look at who spoke. </p><p>“Uh…” Ranboo spoke first apologizing sheepishly, “Sorry, I don’t really recall.”</p><p>“Okay.” Karl spoke, surprisingly calm in this situation, “Now where am I?”</p><p>“My house.” Eret brought the attention to himself as Ranboo strunk back, “Hi, I’m-”</p><p>“Eret, one of the five founders.” Karl’s eyes sparkled, “It’s nice to meet you! My boyfriend told me a lot about you.”</p><p>“And who would that be?”</p><p>“Oh sorry!” He blushed in embarrassment, “I’m Karl Jacobs by the way, and Sapnap is my boyfriend.”</p><p>Her eyes widened and then they smiled, “Oh? Well isn’t that something?”</p><p>“Can we discuss the Dreamon situation?” Wilbur spoke up.</p><p>Eret sighed, not having the best time this morning, “Karl, you got kidnapped by Ranboo over here.”</p><p>Ranboo popped out from behind Eret and gave a small wave, “Hello! That’s me, sorry.”</p><p>“It happens.” Karl shrugged, which made her pause.</p><p>“What?” They shook their head, “Not important. Do you know what Dreamons are?”</p><p>With a shake of his head, Ranboo launched into an explanation, “They can cause memory loss and can even kill. If possessed on a few occasions, you’ll turn into something else. I think the pink haired guy turned into a piglin for example. Then you’ll go on a rampage until you either experience a high enough emotion to scare it off or get exorcised.”</p><p>“Ranboo’s well versed in this subject. He doesn’t remember why, but he believes it has something to do with said Dreamons.”</p><p>“Memory loss.” Ranboo restated, “I… I have a feeling Karl would understand?”</p><p>With wide eyes he nodded, “Yeah… Are they shadow creatures? I just thought that was from my lack of sleep.”</p><p>Eret looked horrified, “What? Okay no. First off, how did you get injured?”</p><p>“Oh, I got stabbed.” Karl shrugged like it was no big deal.</p><p>“Karl, that’s very concerning. Do you know who?” Eret spoke as he went to get bandages.</p><p>Wilbur watched as he went to the open kitchen. The kitchen was small as far he could see. With a simple sink and oven, matching with a couple of counters. Idly he wondered if his old friend would allow him to make bread.</p><p>“Sapnap told me it was his friend Dream.”</p><p>Eret groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m supposed to be retired.”</p><p>“We could leave if you want.” Wilbur spoke up as he walked back in.</p><p>“No.” She sighed turned their full attention to Karl, “No, let’s discuss why Dream wanted to stab you.”</p><p>Eret got down on his knees, tugging the end of the dress under, then began to work on changing the bandages around Karl’s wound.</p><p>“Well I think they had a fight or something because he wanted Sapnap to get the message.”</p><p>“Huh. Surprised the Dreamons aren’t after him.” They spoke after thinking for moment.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Ranboo asked, tilting his head.</p><p>Wilbur noticed how the boy’s finger twitched towards the notebook that he set down on the table in front of them. Especially as Wilbur eyed it. He almost chuckled, he didn’t care about the book. If anything it looked like a diary. If the cover didn’t state <b>Things I Remember</b> he would’ve thought it was, especially with the crude childlike drawing of what seemed to be the owner of said journal and Eret on the cover.</p><p>Realizing he zoned out, he snapped his head back up as Eret finished speaking, “<i><b>In other words, Dream’s mask holds the wearer hostage in his own mind.</b></i>”</p><p>~</p><p>Techno, by all means, thought he was the best at controlling himself when it came to the voices demanding blood. However as he chased his prey down, he went feral. Then as he brought his sword to strike, he snapped out of it. Sword embedded into the tree, directly above Quackity’s head.</p><p>“Whoops, sorry about that.” Techno shrugged, then pulled his sword out of the tree</p><p>Quackity sat frozen in fear which was now mixed with confusion. So Techno resolved to just hoist him up under his arm and head back home.</p><p>~</p><p>On the way, he ran into a dog that happily nipped at the ankles of the guy he was carrying. Slowly finding it annoying, he picked the dog up under his other arm. Then continued his approach to his house.</p><p>~</p><p>Stepping out of the snowy forest, shoes leaving pig tracks wherever he stepped. Sighing, as he finally made it home, then resisting a groan as Tommy approached him. He obviously wasn’t even sure who Techno was at first.</p><p>“What happened?” The child asked.</p><p>“I found a dog and almost killed Quackity.” He explained briefly, trying to get past him to go in his house.</p><p>“But you’re a pig?” Tommy pointed out, confused.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not too sure about how that happened.” He mumbled.</p><p>It was extremely odd if he did say himself. Though his memory of what happened was very fuzzy. Maybe if he thought long and hard enough it would come back.</p><p>“Quackity, what do you know?”</p><p>“Sapnap left with the fox kid. Philza flew off. It’s all hazy though.” Quackity shook his head, “Karl and Wilbur were missing I think.”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember noticing Wilbur missing, but that’s pretty much it.” Techno explained, finally walking inside.</p><p>“Do you think that’s why you’re a pig?” His brother asked, following after.</p><p>That made him stop to think for a moment, “Hm, maybe. I think I know, but I can’t remember. It’s on the tip of my tongue.”</p><p>“Well, can you put me down?” Quackity asked, struggling to slip out.</p><p>So Techno dropped him to the floor and looked over at this couch, “Wilbur’s been kidnapped. He couldn’t have moved much in his current state.”</p><p>“Karl was too.” He spoke up from the floor, “I… I think I saw who, but my memory is fuzzy.”</p><p>That made Techno stop, “Hm.”</p><p>His brother looked around awkwardly, “I slept through it so I’m no help.”</p><p>Sighing, he placed the dog down gently, “We’ll need to find them. They’re both not in great condition.”</p><p>“We don’t have any leads do we?” He asked, chewing on his lip.</p><p>“We can take a look around, but there’s no guarantee we’ll find anything.” Techno then gestured to the door.</p><p>“Already?” Quackity sighed.</p><p>Techno rolled his eyes as Tommy spoke, “It could snow at any moment and cover stuff up.”</p><p>“I guess. If it’ll help find Karl.” That’s when he stood up and brushed himself off.</p><p>So they left to go look for clues in the snow.</p><p>~</p><p>It was at least an hour later, Techno wasn’t having any luck with finding anything when Tommy shouted, “Guys, I think I found something.”</p><p>Walking over, he was almost surprised to see the blood splatters in the snow.</p><p>“Huh.” He put his hands on his hips and leaned closer, seeing slowly fading purple particles in the blood, “Are those from an enderman…?”</p><p>Quackity jogged up the hill to join them. They quickly looked around the small area and came up with nothing else.</p><p>“It would great if they had like a tracker on them or something.” Quackity whined.</p><p>Techno’s eyes brightened and he took off down to his house. Opening the door, he motioned the dog to follow him. Once back up on the hill, the other two gave him a curious look as he had the dog sniff the blood on the ground.</p><p>“Would the blood have their scent or should we grab something of their’s?” Tommy asked.</p><p>With a shrug, Techno responded, “I guess it depends if they’re still bleeding.”</p><p>“You are a scary man.” Quackity shuddered.</p><p>Ignoring him, he spoke up, “If it’ll make you feel better, we can stop by Karl’s tree message. I haven’t taken down the cloth.”</p><p>Other than that one stop, the shorter of the three pocketing the fabric, they started on their way to get Wilbur and Karl back. Unaware that… <i><b>something else was following them.</b></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>I had a migraine for 4 days this week, but hopefully this chapter is still good!</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Second Meetings, but no Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy wasn’t sure how long they had been walking for. His legs hurt and he really didn’t want to continue, but Techno refused to stop even for a moment. Though Quackity and him did protest… a lot.</p><p>“Will you two shut up?” Techno turned towards them and snapped, “Do you remember why we’re out here?”</p><p>“To find Karl and Wilbur.” Quackity mumbled, backing away slightly.</p><p>Tommy scoffed at that, “Well if they are in trouble, I don’t think us being exhausted will help save them.”</p><p>Techno growled, but knew that he was right, so he stopped, “Fine. We’ll stop for the night. Don’t want to have to deal with the mobs that come out.”</p><p>“I’ll gather wood for a fire.” Quackity spoke up before leaving.</p><p>Tommy watched as his brother dropped his stuff on the ground before sitting down himself, leaning against a tree. His dog laid her head down on his lap.</p><p>“Have you named them?” Tommy asked.</p><p>“Cornflower.” He answered, “Found her by a few of the ones that managed to survive in the snow.”</p><p>Then an awkward silence settled between the two. Tommy looked around at the clearing they had settled in. After walking all day they had managed to get out of the Tundra at least. Grass grew a vibrant green and that’s where Tommy’s eyes went before he could lock eyes with Techno. As he idly picked at the grass, he wondered what was taking Quackity so long. </p><p>A scream echoed through the forest at that moment. Techno jolted up, gripping his sword.</p><p>“Let’s go.” He spoke quietly and they took off towards the scream.</p><p>Nearing the sounds, they both stopped to hide and peer out from behind a tree.</p><p>In this clearing, Quackity sat there sobbing in pain. His golden wings lying limp and bloody at his sides. In front of him, stood Dream, who stood frozen staring at the bloody sword in his hands.</p><p>“Quackity?” Dream seemed to snap out of his daze, dropping to his knees before rummaging through his pockets for something.</p><p>Quackity looked up, almost face to face with him, before yelling “You BASTARD!”</p><p>Startled, he quickly moved his head up, to meet his eyes, “Did I…? Did I do this?”</p><p>“Don’t play those games with me. You attacked me.” The mexican slapped Dream’s hand away, “I don’t what you’re trying to get at, but you should just leave.”</p><p>“I-” Dream tried but instead pulled out a small glass potion then started standing up.</p><p>Tommy couldn’t hold back anymore, “Get away from him, you asshole!”</p><p>Startled, he dropped the potion, “Who are you?”</p><p>Scoffing he started to taunt him, “You stole my compass necklace after ‘rescuing’ me from a ‘murderer’.”</p><p>“But I don’t even know who you are!” He protested then started to panic, “Unless…”</p><p>That’s when Techno walked out and over to him, “I thought your mask was made out of clay, not porcelain.”</p><p>“Technoblade!” Dream greeted, “I woke up when Quackity screamed. He was bleeding and I was holding a bloody sword.”</p><p>“Woke up?” Tommy asked at the same time as Techno asked, “You sleep with your mask on?”</p><p>“I typically don’t remember much but I think I’ve been sleepwalking more and more.” Then he lowered his voice so only Techno could hear.</p><p>Tommy was getting impatient, “This is the guy that stole my compass and apparently slashed Quackity’s wings.”</p><p>“But I- I didn’t do anything. I just woke up here… holding a bloody weapon.” He protested, then realizing what he said, he spoke again, “Okay so I know that looks bad.”</p><p>That’s when Tommy lost any patience he had left and raised the sword Techno let him borrow for the trip. The blade was met with another, Techno’s to be exact.</p><p>“Hold on Tommy.” Techno gritted his teeth and then turned back to Dream, “What do I look like?”</p><p>“Yourself?” He chuckled nervously when the pigman glared, “Uhm, long pink hair, yellow eyes… I don’t know what you want from this.”</p><p>“Is he human?” Quackity asked, pain in his voice.</p><p>Dream wheezed out a laugh, obviously thinking they were joking, but stopped when he saw their faces, “Oh… yeah? As human as he can get with those teeth and ears.”</p><p>Clearing his throat, Techno spoke, “Dream, are you aware that I’m not currently human.”</p><p>“Huh?” That’s when he dropped to his knees, nails digging into his throat as he growled, “<i><b>You couldn’t just shut up, could you, Pig?</b></i>”</p><p>~</p><p>Eret explained that he didn’t know much about the mask, as most of the wearers had died from it without explanation. Last recorded person was a man named Cornelius, which Karl perked up at. After Eret finished changing any bandages that the two had, he set them up in a guest room. They apologized about them having to share, but he only had two guest rooms, one of which is now Ranboo’s room.</p><p>Before Wilbur could lay down and think about sleeping, Eret pulled him aside.</p><p>“I noticed you had a disc. I have a few that aren’t recorded on yet, so you can have them.” She handed him a box of 12 discs and a recording device.</p><p>“Oh… thank you.” Wilbur mumbled.</p><p>Their friendship had drifted from when Eret left. Wilbur was unsure of this whole situation, but his old friend wasn’t pushing them out the door just yet. Now alone in the hallway, cradling a box of old discs, he pocketed them and sat down on the bed that she had set up for him. He looked over at Karl, who was already fast asleep, and started to record on the disc that was lined with yellow.</p><p>“I hope Techno is okay. The voices haven’t told me how he is. I think they’re being blocked by something.” Wilbur whispered.</p><p>~</p><p>When he finished, he stood up and stretched. He caught a look at himself in the mirror, a brown patched up jacket fell at his sides and his skin was a deathly pale. He sighed, grabbing a satchel bag from where it was hanging on the back of the door. He stuffed the discs in the bag as well as the blanket from the bed.</p><p>
  <b>Don’t trust Eret</b><br/>
<b>No trust</b><br/>
<b>Left you</b>
</p><p>The door slowly creaked as he opened it.</p><p>“Wilbur, where are you going?” Karl asked, blinking sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>Wilbur looked back at him, then back at the door, and left without a word.</p><p>~</p><p>As soon as he stepped out, he looked across the field of wheat, the light of the full moon helped him to see. Looking up at said moon, he breathed out a sigh, and stepped out onto the path.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>He could deal with his demons alone, right?</b>
  </i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Techno wasn’t expecting this to be the cause for the cry, as he peered out from behind a tree, Tommy near him behind a different one. He gazed out into a clearing, the smell of blood reaching his nose.</p><p>In the clearing, Quackity sat there sobbing in pain. His golden wings lying limp and bloody at his sides. In front of him, stood Dream, who stood frozen staring at the bloody sword in his hands.</p><p>“Quackity?” Dream seemed to snap out of his daze, dropping to his knees before rummaging through his pockets for something.</p><p>Quackity looked up, almost face to face with him, before yelling “You BASTARD!”</p><p>Startled, he quickly moved his head up, to meet his eyes, “Did I…? Did I do this?”</p><p>“Don’t play those games with me. You attacked me.” The mexican slapped Dream’s hand away, “I don’t what you’re trying to get at, but you should just leave.”</p><p>“I-” Dream tried but instead pulled out a small glass potion then started standing up.</p><p>Tommy couldn’t hold back anymore, “Get away from him, you asshole!”</p><p>Sighing to himself, Techno pressed himself back to the tree, not yet revealing that he was also here.</p><p>Startled, he dropped the potion, “Who are you?”</p><p>Scoffing the child started to taunt Dream, “You stole my compass necklace after ‘rescuing’ me from a ‘murderer’.”</p><p>“But I don’t even know who you are!” His rival protested then started to panic, “Unless…”</p><p>He peered back out, eyeing the situation curiously. Techno’s eyes drifted around and eventually met the mask. Strange how it cracked like it was made out of porcelain rather than clay. Something was off, he decided, so that’s when he walked out and over to them.</p><p>“I thought your mask was made out of clay, not porcelain.”</p><p>“Technoblade!” Dream greeted, “I woke up when Quackity screamed. He was bleeding and I was holding a bloody sword.”</p><p>
  <b>He recognized you?</b><br/>
<b>Does he normally see a pig?</b><br/>
<b>What if he doesn’t?</b>
</p><p>“Woke up?” Tommy asked at the same time as Techno asked, “You sleep with your mask on?”</p><p>“I typically don’t remember much but I think I’ve been sleepwalking more and more.” Then he lowered his voice so only Techno could hear, “I think I was comatose last week.”</p><p>The child was obviously getting impatient, “This is the guy that stole my compass and apparently slashed Quackity’s wings.”</p><p>“But I- I didn’t do anything. I just woke up here… holding a bloody weapon.” He protested, then after realizing what he said, spoke again, “Okay so I know that looks bad.”</p><p>That’s when Tommy lost any patience he had left and raised the sword Techno let him borrow for the trip. The blade was met with another, Techno’s to be exact.</p><p>“Hold on Tommy.” Techno gritted his teeth and then turned back to Dream, “What do I look like?”</p><p>“Yourself?” He chuckled nervously when the pigman glared, “Uhm, long pink hair, yellow eyes… I don’t know what you want from this.” </p><p>“Is he human?” Quackity asked, pain in his voice.</p><p>Dream wheezed out a laugh, obviously thinking they were joking, but stopped when he saw their faces, “Oh… yeah? As human as he can get with those teeth and ears.”</p><p>
  <b>That can’t be a good sign </b><br/>
<b>Is dream blind?</b>
</p><p>Clearing his throat, Techno spoke, “Dream, are you aware that I’m not currently human.”</p><p>“Huh?” That’s when he dropped to his knees, nails digging into his throat as he growled, “<i><b>You couldn’t just shut up, could you, Pig?</b></i>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>I wrote the cliff hanger for Tommy and went: This is 11/10 I love it.</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Burning Bridges and Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stood frozen, watching Dream struggle to stand. He looked to be fighting himself.</p><p>“I- I don’t know what’s happening.” He spoke shakily then a deeper voice growled, “<b>You don’t remember Dream?</b>”</p><p>Something must have clicked in Techno’s mind as he shoved Tommy towards Quackity “Get him out of here, follow Cornflower to wherever Karl is.”</p><p>“What if-” Tommy started, but was cut off by Dream screaming.</p><p>He took that as a sign to leave, so quickly he picked up the injured man and took off running. Dropping by the camp, he grabbed his stuff and alerted the dog to track the cloth from Karl’s hoodie. She seemed a bit confused as to why Techno wasn’t back, but listened nonetheless.</p><p>~</p><p>After walking for the longest time with Quackity on his back and his bag slung over one shoulder, the sun started rising. Tommy couldn’t remember the last time he saw the sunrise. As he reached the top of the hill, hee took a moment to collect himself, gazing across the field of wheat, he spotted a house.</p><p>He couldn’t wait any longer. Quackity was injured and he really didn’t want him to die literally on him. So he took off down the hill and through the wheat field. Once reaching the door of the cottage, he took a moment to catch his breath. Tommy really hoped this house wasn’t abandoned. Then he knocked.</p><p>He heard shuffling inside then someone yelling. When the door opened, there stood Karl Jacobs. Behind him, stood two other people, all three gasped at the sight of them.</p><p>“Quackity got attacked, he needs help.” Tommy spoke quickly, “I can explain later, but it’s very complicated. Right now Techno is probably battling Dream or something. I don’t know.”</p><p>Eret came forward and took Quackity off his back and got to work. As he did, the tall enderchild came over to Karl, ushering him to sit down.</p><p>“Um, Karl, is Wilbur here?” Tommy asked, almost cautiously.</p><p>He looked down at his hands and shook his head, “He left last night.”</p><p>“And you didn’t go after him?” Tommy yelled at him.</p><p>“Hey, let’s calm down.” The half enderchild tried to interject.</p><p>Tommy was furious, “And who the fuck are you?”</p><p>“Oh, uhm, I’m Ranboo.”</p><p>“Tommy if you’re going shout, you can just leave.” Eret scolded, “I already told Ranboo off for kidnapping them.”</p><p>“You were the one who kidnapped them?” He screeched.</p><p>She sighed, “Tommy, this is my house, please get out.”</p><p>Huffing and pouting, he obliged and stepped out onto the porch. It was a quiet morning out here, idly he wondered about his brothers, if they were doing okay. Wilbur could be anywhere by now and all they had was Karl’s cloth so they probably weren’t going to find him anytime soon.</p><p>Sighing, he sat at down at the edge, looking out in the distance. Maybe he was hoping for a sign of any of his brothers. When there was none, not even a breeze in the trees, hee leaned against the pole and closed his eyes. He just found his family and now he’s losing them again?</p><p>~</p><p>He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he was being shaken awake by Eret. They looked at him softly.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Wilbur.” He spoke, sitting down next to him on the steps, “Karl… Karl did try to tell us.”</p><p>Her grimace didn’t phase Tommy though, he pushed on, “Why didn’t you go after him?”</p><p>“I-” They paused, “It’s not my place to say, I think. You’ll have to ask him yourself.”</p><p>So he just sighed, “It’s just that Wilbur’s my brother and now Techno’s out there with some Demonically possessed asshole.”</p><p>“I think from what Ranboo told me, the one we need to find first is Philza. I have a feeling Wilbur’s not in the best mindset and I think he would be the best to help.”</p><p>Tommy nodded, “I get that, but how are we supposed to find him?”</p><p>“Well, we can think of that tomorrow. It’s been a long day hasn’t it?” She chuckled lightly, then stood up, extending his hand out to help the other up, “You’ll be sharing the guest room with Karl. I would’ve offered the couch, but I’m afraid to move Quackity.”</p><p>~</p><p>As Tommy got settled, Karl was already laying down in the bed across the room from him. It was quiet, but he heard shuffling from the other.</p><p>Then he was speaking, “I tried. I really did try to stop him. I- I’m sorry.”</p><p>That’s when Karl started sobbing. Tommy quickly got up and went over to comfort him. As he reached over to pull the older boy into a hug, he noticed new bandages on his arm.</p><p>“I tried to ask Eret what happened but she said to ask you.” Tommy spoke up after the other calmed down a bit.</p><p>“Well…” He started.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>The door slowly creaked as he opened it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Wilbur, where are you going?” Karl asked, blinking sleep out of his eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wilbur looked back at him, then back at the door, and left without a word.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Karl however, despite needing bedrest, got up to follow. The front door had opened quieter than the guest room door. Stopping in the kitchen to look out at Wilbur through the window, Karl saw how he was looking up at the moon and then he stepped out onto the path.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hurriedly, he threw open the door, “Wilbur wait!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wilbur didn’t even glance back, but he did start running. The time traveller was close behind until…</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>“Is that why you have more bandages?”</p><p>Karl nodded, “Creeper explosion.”</p><p>Tommy winced, he could imagine that those explosions can leave some pretty bad burn scars. If not healed properly at least, but he figured Eret had it handled. Too tired to move, he just leaned against the bed frame. Karl offered his hand and he took it, it was almost comforting.</p><p>Then the other whispered, “<b><i>We’ll find them, I promise.</i></b>”</p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur didn’t stop running even after Karl stopped chasing him. The explosion behind him caused a plan to spark in his mind however. First he had to get the necessary supplies. Lots of sand and gunpowder were needed. So he planned to find a desert, which wasn’t going to be easy.</p><p>~</p><p>It took him days, he hadn’t been sleeping at night either. Creepers spawned at that time after all and they dropped gun powder. As he walked, he even recorded on another one of the discs, it was a red lined disc, which he named Chirp after the rambling about birds he went on.</p><p>Eventually he found his way to a desert village. As he walked around, he spotted a structure in the distance. Smirking to himself, he had just found a wonderful base. </p><p>His dad had told him of these. The Desert Pyramids, loot at the bottom in the middle. Mischief twinkled in his eyes, the loot isn’t what he wanted after all. So he walked away from the village, fully planning on coming back later. But right now, he could start his plan.</p><p>~</p><p>He stepped up to the entrance, an insane smirk on his face. Pulling out a pickaxe, he stepped towards the center. He dropped down after mining the block next to the center. Quickly, he remove the stone pressure plate and then turned his focus on the chests.</p><p>In the first one, he smiled at the sight of gunpowder. There were even diamonds and sand. He ignored the bones, gold, and saddle. The second had more gunpowder, as well as bones, emeralds, gold horse armour, and an enchanted book. Moving on to the third, he gagged at the smell of rotten flesh and fished around bypassing more bones, an enchanted book, iron, and spider eyes for the sand and gunpowder. Lastly, the fourth chest made him gag again and he was disappointed to only find string, bones, more rotten flesh, and iron horse armour.</p><p>Taking in his supplies from what he took, he had 3 diamonds, fourteen pieces of gunpowder and twelve pieces of sand. Then he smirked as he pulled out his pickaxe again. Slowly, he removed the floor, revealing nine pieces of tnt. Wilbur’s plan was set it motion and he’s just getting started.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>If L’manburg wanted to betray him? So be it.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>~</p><p>A sword was raised towards Techno. As he blocked the hit with his own sword. He was trying not to hurt his rival, though that will prove difficult knowing his track record.</p><p>He could see the struggle of control that was happening. No doubt Dream wasn’t himself, but at least this time he was conscious. Techno ducked as their sword was thrown at him, embedding in the bark of the tree behind him. Suddenly, as he managed to cut his arm, a memory came to him. Dream had told him about how Tubbo tried to exorcise him once. It had been as a joke, but now he wondered if it had serious repercussions.</p><p>Such as being possessed for real now.</p><p>Obviously, the demon had some self preservation as it let Dream take over when it saw it was outmatched.</p><p>So as his rival collapsed to his knees, Techno spoke up, “Need to get you to L’manburg, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah…” He rasped out, “Tubbo will know, he’s been studying after all. I- I don’t think I can though.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” The pigman asked, offering a hand to help him up.</p><p>Glancing at the hand before, taking it, he responded, “Had a fight with Sapnap. Something about execution? I don’t remember, it’s hazy. This dreamon wanted to execute someone? I suggested exile again, but that wasn’t enough for it.”</p><p>“You can remember bits and pieces?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“They’re a lot like dreams. Hazy, but I catch details here and there. Names are hard though. Do I know that child?”</p><p>“Kind of, you…” Techno paused and thought about it for a moment, “Well, not you, I guess. It… It told him that I was a murderer and not to be trusted.”</p><p>Dream bumped his shoulder into the other, “You are the Blood God after all.”</p><p>~</p><p>The rest of the walk was silent then Dream spoke up, “Do you… do you know what I’ve done?”</p><p>“A bit.” Techno shrugged then as he spared one glance over to his rival he started, “You stabbed Karl Jacobs. You tried to execute Wilbur Soot. You did exile Tommy however. Unless, George did.”</p><p>With a shake of his head, he explained, “George isn’t here. Left me and Sap in charge.”</p><p>Techno just hummed.</p><p>“Ugh, this sucks, at least around you, it knows better than to fight back.” Dream pouted, “I can’t believe I stabbed Sapnap’s boyfriend.”</p><p>“At least you didn’t kidnap two people…” He turned to the other, looking down at him, “Unless?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think I have.” He wheezed, “Or else I would have two people with me, idiot.”</p><p>Techno thought for a moment and pursed his lips, “Are you saying you’re homeless?”</p><p>“What?” He sputtered and then crossed his arms, “I have a home.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Far away from here, obviously.”</p><p>Techno just hummed in disagreement.</p><p>“I have a home. I’m not homeless.”</p><p>Techno sighed and shook his head, mischief glinting in his eyes, “I’m sorry, Dream, but I won’t believe you without proof.”</p><p>“My home is a secret.” Dream pouted.</p><p>“Oh look, we’re here.” The pigman smirked, “<b><i>Now let’s hope Tubbo is easy to find.</i></b>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>Fights scenes aren't my strong suit honestly! But I tried!! Also the loot Wilbur finds was actually from me booting up a Minecraft world myself and finding a desert temple for reference :3</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Can Smell the Smoke of Hell in Every Stitch and Seam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tommy woke up, he was very aware of the soreness of his neck. Groaning, he stretched, seeing that Karl was already awake. </p><p>“Did you sleep well?” He asked, looking up from the book he was holding, “It’s still early or else I would’ve asked Eret to put you in bed.”</p><p>“Why are you up then?” Tommy asked, moving to lay down on the other bed.</p><p>Karl thought for a moment before answering, “Couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>“What are you writing?” He asked, collapsing in the bed.</p><p>Karl pursed his lips, “Nothing important.”</p><p>Then Tommy passed out, drifting into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>~</p><p>When he woke up again, Eret was changing Karl’s bandages and softly scolding him for something.</p><p>“How do you expect to get home by yourself in this condition?” He asked.</p><p>Karl just shrugged then lightly nodded in agreement, seeming a bit sad.</p><p>“Sapnap’s bound to come find you, right?” Tommy asked, sitting up, and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>The man shook his head, “You know he’s a Dreamon Hunter, right? I think that’ll be his main priority.”</p><p>Eret just pursed their lips, not saying anything for a moment, but Tommy had something to say, “What? Big man, I’m sure he’s looking for you.”</p><p>“Well, he should be focused on getting the Dreamons.”</p><p>She sighed and spoke up, “The Dreamons, are hunting you, you know?”</p><p>“Dreamons are hunting you?” Tommy’s eyes widened then he paused, “What are Dreamons?”</p><p>Eret chuckled and then helped Karl stand up, “Ranboo can explain, but we should probably have some breakfast first.”</p><p>~</p><p>Over breakfast, Ranboo had brought out his book to explain. Including an explanation as to why Karl was being hunted, but not mentioning that Wilbur was being hunted as well. The kid had too much to worry about already after all. Afterwards, Tommy sat thinking, sitting sideways in an armchair, legs dangling over an arm of it. As Ranboo helped Karl come over to sit down on the couch, Quackity had been moved to Karl’s bed now. Then he realized something.</p><p>“If Dreamons are hunting you,” He turned towards the time traveler, “Doesn’t that mean, Sapnap’s whole goal is to find you?”</p><p>As Karl settled down, Ranboo teleported back to the kitchen and began rummaging around. It had been raining all day so far, not that anyone here could leave though. Most being either injured or exiled… or actually live here.</p><p>“Huh, yeah I guess so.”</p><p>That’s when Eret came back in, “Isn’t Sapnap the literal tracker?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Tommy asked, Karl just tilting his head in confusion.</p><p>“The Dreamon Hunters. It’s been Tubbo and him. He tracks them down.” They explained, “I always thought that was because he was half demon.”</p><p>Karl nodded, “Oh yeah, Bad’s his dad after all.”</p><p>They both turned towards him in surprise and both spoke at once, “Bad’s his dad?”</p><p>“Oh, you guys didn’t know? I mean Bad adopted him, but from what he told me,” Karl smiled, happy to talk about his boyfriend, “He found Sapnap in the nether.”</p><p>“Surviving?”</p><p>Once again nodding, he explained a bit more, “He has fire powers, y’know?”</p><p>“No, we didn’t know.” Eret sat down next to him in shock.</p><p>That’s when Ranboo came back with a tray of hot coco.</p><p>“Oh thank you, Ranboo. You didn’t have to this.” She smiled at the kid, taking a mug.</p><p>Karl beamed and took a mug, “I love hot chocolate, thank you.”</p><p>Tommy just eyed the tray, but didn’t move. He was too comfortable in this seemingly awkward position. The enderchild noticed this and handed him one with a nervous smile.</p><p>“Thanks Ranboo.”</p><p>As Ranboo sat down with his own mug, someone knocked at the door. Being the owner of the home, Eret stood up to answer. From Tommy’s view, he couldn’t see who was there or hear very well.</p><p>But Eret called to the group, <b><i>“Ranboo, can you make two more cups of hot chocolate?”</i></b></p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur stood at the entrance to the village, an iron sword, made from the very remains of their protector, glinting in the blazing sun of the desert.</p><p>His eyes lit up as he raised his chin up, surveying the villagers as they wandered around. He couldn’t take any chances of his plans being revealed to anyone back at L’manburg. They, of course, had no ties to the country and had no clue it exists. But… word can travel, words that Wilbur doesn’t want to ever have a chance to leave. Not until it’s time.</p><p>As a villager walked up to him to greet him, opening their mouth to speak, but they never got anything out as Wilbur plunged his sword into their chest. Watching with empty eyes as the life faded from their eyes. He felt something break inside his mind, a shiver running through him as if something gripped his heart and curled around it.</p><p>Like a flick of a match something caused the lighting of the dying flame in his heart. This time instead of the warm glow that was fed by the warmth of his family and friends, this one was cold, the flames a darker red fed by the flowing blood of the body impaled on his sword. His eyes filled with a sinister joy as a wide smile spread across his face.</p><p>Ripping his sword out as their pulse faded to nothing, he lunged at the next, sword piercing their heart, killing them instantly. He heard screams around him as blood dripped from his soaked sword. Just two, and his sword was already soaked? Oh, how the deep will the blood be when he finished? As he mused, someone had walked out of their home right in front of him.</p><p>Smiling seemingly even wider, he finally pulled out his sword and with no hesitation, silenced their voice. Blood splattered on his face and everything was silent as his ears rung. His ears rung as if an explosion had just happened, but it didn’t. He had to save any TNT he could get his hands on for his master plan after all. He didn’t worry about why his ears were ringing, his heartbeat making itself known as he moved from victim to victim.</p><p>His hearing focusing on the excitement of his beating heart, ignoring the screams happening as he slaughtered families one by one. Their stupid iron golem was their only defense. How ironic that they were being killed by the exact same metal it was made out of. Their protector was being used against them… and Wilbur loved it.</p><p>By the time he was finished, he was drenched in blood. It was as if someone filled a bucket and just poured it on him and he relished in the fact that he caused this. He took a bath in their blood and none of them could stop him.</p><p>And as he walked back to the desert temple, white knuckling the handle of his sword, the darkening red of dried blood behind him as he stepped forward, he pulled out his recorder, then a lime lined disc, and started speaking into the air of the oncoming dusk. Shivering as the desert cooled around him. Slowly coming back to his own mind, he looked back towards the village, and started speaking.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“I think I’m too far gone… and I’m scared of what I might do next…”</i>
  </b>
</p><p>~</p><p>Tubbo was very easy to find. Despite being an active wanted man, Techno was welcomed with open arms. Well, not exactly open as he was being chained down.</p><p>“Technoblade,” Tubbo spoke, “Are you aware that a Dreamon is currently residing in your body?”</p><p>The pigman scoffed, “No, I constantly look in my mirror and see a full piglin.”</p><p>“Can you please take this seriously? My dad left to find the other dreamons, but I stayed behind just in case you showed up.”</p><p>“Are you going to do the same thing to Dream?” Techno asked, relaxing against the wall, “You might wanna deal with him first, though. Chat’s been bullying my dreamon.”</p><p>Then the cuffs were coming off and Tubbo nervously shuffled, “Could you help?”</p><p>He shrugged, unsure how he could help other than to kill the thing.</p><p>“Exactly, yeah.” Tubbo nodded to himself, “Once we exorcise Dream, he can kill yours, especially since you seem to be in control of yours.”</p><p>The kid continued rambling and Techno only partially listening as he followed behind, disinterested.</p><p>
  <b>E</b>
</p><p>Yep, chat was having it’s fun just bullying this dreamon.</p><p>
  <b>Ha nerd can’t even possess right</b><br/>
<b>E</b><br/>
<b>Bet you wish you could</b><br/>
<b>Now Techno is just a cool pigman</b><br/>
<b>E E E E E</b><br/>
<b>Techno full piglin pog</b>
</p><p>Arriving to where Dream was, the sounds of metal clanking around as he thrashed against his chains rang through the hall, but, when he noticed Techno, he froze and stopped struggling. The piglin let his eyes flicker around the simple cell, he was honestly surprised that the Dreamon hadn’t just escaped, but his eyes caught the glint of the glowing ruins on the cuffs.</p><p>“<b>Why is he here?</b>” He asked, annoyed.</p><p>Looking down at his possessed rival, he spoke, “Gonna be getting rid of you.”</p><p>“<b>Ha! You can’t kill me.</b>” The dreamon’s smug look fell as Tubbo handed him an enchanted iron sword.</p><p>Techno, at this point, was just going along with it and the child pushed him to move forward. Then quickly ran over and knocked the dreamon out with a gold bar.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Tubbo just shrugged, “Had it on hand and he needs to be asleep.”</p><p>Nodding, he watched as the young dreamon hunter opened a book and started chanting. The piglin wasn’t even sure what language it was in or what it meant. However, it did cause a dark shadow to come from Dream. The thing looked exactly like Dream’s shadow, but not Dream himself. Tubbo made a stabbing motion and Techno getting the jist of what he meant, drove the iron sword through the shadow.</p><p>It faded away into nothing and Dream sat up with a gasp.</p><p>“Is it gone?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think so.” Tubbo smiled.</p><p>Then a growl came from Techno’s mouth, “<b>I give up. I can’t stand this any longer. Congrats, Blade. You win.</b>”</p><p>Then Techno was himself again.</p><p>“Yeah kind of saw that coming. Even the E’s for me were getting annoying.”</p><p>The young dreamon hunter whipped around confused, “What’s up with your ‘chat’ anyway?”</p><p>“Just some voices. Mostly chill, sometimes they ask for blood though.”</p><p>“Oh okay!” The kid smiled and turned back to uncuff Dream.</p><p>Not the reaction Techno was expecting.</p><p>“How have you been Tubbo?” Dream asked, coughing into his sleeve.</p><p>“I’ve been better.” He admitted, “I just wish Tommy was here, but I know that’s not possible.”</p><p>Techno hummed in thought as his rival asked, “Why not, he can just be unexiled right?”</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“The dead don’t come back, Dream.”</i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>I tried something new with Wilbur's part! I'm not the best at writing descriptions of violence so hopefully I did well!</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bittersweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy watched as Ranboo teleported into the kitchen as Sapnap and Fundy walked in. They looked over at the couch and Sapnap’s eyes lit up. Looking to where Karl was, he eyes lit up as well, placing down the mug, he tried to stand up.</p>
<p>“Karl!” Tommy scolded, “Let him come to you.”</p>
<p>He frowned, but relaxed back into the couch. That made Sapnap just about run over and start checking over him.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>The time traveller nodded, “Eret’s been really good at helping me.”</p>
<p>He sighed with relief and slumped down next to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“How did you find me?”</p>
<p>“You were being hunted by some dreamons. Eret seems to have some preventive measures so they’re… dead now.” He started explained, “They were at the border and caused us some trouble. Fundy actually had an encounter with one. Wiped all his memories. When we got a few back, turns out he was a Dreamon Hunter as well… But the question is why were you?”</p>
<p>“Time Travel.” He picked up his mug again.</p>
<p>Tommy couldn’t hold back his laughter as Sapnap’s eyes went wide and he froze, opening and closing his mouth before settling on, “What?”</p>
<p>Karl giggled, “See that’s the reaction I was expecting, Tommy. Not to be bombarded with questions.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Tubbo would’ve done the same.” He crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Oh speaking of Bee, how is he? Did you stop by to see him and explain?” Karl’s smiled dropped and he turned serious.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did. I figured that someone was bound to end up possessed and at L’manburg so I explained to him what to do. I didn’t mention that one of his dads had been stabbed however.” Sapnap nervously laughed at that.</p>
<p>“Okay, good. If he’s dealing with dreamons, he’ll need no negative emotions clouding his mind.”</p>
<p>Tommy took the words in, “Since when was Tubbo your son?”</p>
<p>“Always has been.” Sapnap responded.</p>
<p>“We adopted him before you moved to L’manburg.” Karl explained, “Has he never told you?”</p>
<p>Tommy shook his head and then mumbled, “Must’ve never come up.”</p>
<p>The mood went tense and that’s when Eret and Ranboo came back.</p>
<p>“I took Fundy to exorcise Quackity.” They spoke.</p>
<p>“Quackity’s here too?” Sapnap asked, “Is Techno? Last I saw, he had attacked him. Hope he’s okay.”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded, “Big Q was fine until Dream fucked up his wings. Except it wasn’t actually him?”</p>
<p>The arsonist scoffed, “If it wasn’t him then who was it?”</p>
<p>“I’m guessing a Dreamon?” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“I would agree with that.” Ranboo spoke up, then as he went to sit down, there was another knock at the door.</p>
<p>“Oh, glad I didn’t sit down yet. I can make a cup, don’t worry Ranboo.” Eret smiled and when he opened the door, he ushered someone in.</p>
<p>Looking up, Tommy almost spilled his mug from moving to get up, <i><b>“Dad!”</b></i></p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Wilbur found a desert well. Husks, spiders, skeletons, zombies, creepers, and even some enderman were spawning around him. But he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting the blood off his hands, but it wouldn’t come off. No matter how long or how hard he scrubbed, the blood wouldn’t come off.</p>
<p>He felt like screaming, but he couldn’t. Hands rubbed raw at this point, his own blood staining the water an even darker shade of red.</p>
<p>Finally he screamed.</p>
<p>He screamed as tears flowed freely as he now gripped at the sandstone that made up the base of the well. The jagged edges from all the wear and tear, dug into his palms. A small stream of blood trailed towards the water and Wilbur just sobbed.</p>
<p>Arms giving out, he just laid there, hands falling into the water. He paid no mind at the stinging sensation that he felt when they did. All he did was close his eyes and let sleep take over his mind.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When he woke up, he looked down at his hands. They were now bandaged, blood drying on them. With a start, he realized he was a back at his base. As he frantically looked around for the signs that there was another person here, he threw open his chests, hoping to find a note… however what he found caused a crazed smile to appear on his face as tears started falling. Every single space filled with so much TNT.</p>
<p>Then he spoke to himself, <i><b>“It’s almost time.”</b></i></p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“What?” Dream exclaimed, “Tommy’s alive, Tubbo.”</p>
<p>“But… you gave me his compass.... You told me he was gone!”</p>
<p>Techno took a step back as the kid started getting emotional.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t me! Dreamons are liars, it lied to you. Tommy was with Techno.”</p>
<p>The sheep hybrid now looked up at him, hope filling his teary eyes. As Techno nodded in confirmation, Tubbo let out a sob.</p>
<p>He hands fumbled for something in his pocket and as he pulled it out, the piglin hybrid noticed that it was an enchanted compass that had <i>Your Tommy</i> engraved on the back.</p>
<p>“My compass isn't working then.” He wiped at his eyes, but new tears formed quickly.</p>
<p>Dream attempted to shuffle forward to look, but was stopped by the chains.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, Dream.” Tubbo apologized and brought out the keys to unlock him.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I kind of forgot I was chained up to be honest.” He mumbled then asked as he rubbed his wrists after being uncuffed, “Can I take a look?”</p>
<p>He handed it over with a mumble, “You’re probably the one who broke it in the first place.”</p>
<p>Techno watched as his rival’s shoulders dropped at that comment. His mask covered his face fully, but he’s known the other long enough to be able to tell.</p>
<p>As he fiddled with the compass, the pinkette settled his hand on the shorter’s back, “Let’s head somewhere else.”</p>
<p>Dream looked up at him at the touch and nodded quietly in agreement. </p>
<p>“We can go to my house!” Tubbo said, tears no longer falling, “Then once the compass is fixed, we can find Tommy.”</p>
<p>Techno nodded and then as they made their way out, a dog with a blue collar was sat there.</p>
<p>“Cornflower?” He grunted and when the dog wagged her tail, he froze, “I sent you with Tommy, where is he?”</p>
<p>He bent down and the dog dropped something from its mouth. It was the cloth they were using to track down Karl.</p>
<p>“Is that from my dad’s jacket?”</p>
<p>Techno nodded, “Used it to track him. I don’t know if they found him or not considering Cornflower is here.”</p>
<p>“Tamed wolves tend to be very loyal…” Dream murmured, sticking his hands in his pockets as well as the compass.</p>
<p>“Is my dad okay?” Tubbo inquired.</p>
<p>Techno shrugged, “I’m guessing Tommy’s with him at least.”</p>
<p>The kid started tearing up again so Dream leaned down a bit to wipe his eyes, “Hey, if he’s with Tommy, then once we fix your compass, we can find them both.”</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded and started leading the two to his house. Once there, Dream promptly situated himself at the table.</p>
<p>“Would you like a drink or something?” The sheep hybrid offered.</p>
<p>“Water is fine.” Techno spoke then his rival mumbled in agreement.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>An hour later, Dream had got the compass working, but not the part where it was tethered to Tommy. He pushed away from the table and headed to where the other two were.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tubbo, do you have anything of Tom-”</p>
<p>He was cut off, however, by Tubbo, “Dream, you’re a sheep hybrid too?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” He tilted his head then as Techno pointed to his own mask, he blushed, “Oh! Please don’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>Pulling up his hood, he covered his ears and small horns again.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, “Do you have anything of Tommy’s? Preferably a cloth or even a piece of hair.”</p>
<p>Quickly getting back on track, he ran upstairs and came back with a red neck scarf, “He left this last time he stayed over.”</p>
<p>Nodding, he went back to the compass. Taking out a knife, he cut a small piece of cloth and set it between the actual compass part and the metal below. Standing up again, he moved back into the other room.</p>
<p>The compass stopped for a moment before seemingly locking onto something.</p>
<p>“I got it working again, Tubbo.” Dream smiled in triumph.</p>
<p>Tubbo smiled, looked outside at the darkening sky, then announced, <i><b>”We’re leaving first thing in morning.”</b></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p>
<p>Wilbur is not okay :) The other two, however, are fine (for now!) :)</p>
<p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p>
<p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p>
<p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p>
<p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Time's Running Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza walked in, wings folded neatly against his back. </p><p>“Hello, Eret.” He greeted with a smile, “Long time no see.”</p><p>“What brings you here?” She asked.</p><p>“Seeing as I’m now a wanted criminal in L’manburg, I thought I would take my chances here.” Then he looked around, spotting all the people in the living room, “Looks like I made a good choice.”</p><p>That’s when Tommy spoke up, mug placed on the coffee table now, “Dad!”</p><p>“Tommy.” He smiled then paused, “Are any of your brothers here?”</p><p>He tensed and so did Karl. They locked eyes with each other and Tommy nodded.</p><p>“Well, uh, funny story.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Techno kind of sent me here with an injured Quackity and apparently Wilbur was here, but kind of… left.”</p><p>His dad nodded, as if he suspected that was the case.</p><p>“If you want to sit down, Philza, please go ahead.” Eret spoke up, “I can explain what chaos went down, at least somewhat.”</p><p>“Ah, mate. No need. I know dreamons when I see it.” He smiled softly, “And you can just call me Phil.”</p><p>He moved over to sit down, choosing to sit down in the armchair beside Tommy. He watched as his dad’s eyes lit up in recognition.</p><p>“Hello, Karl! It’s been a while since we met.” Then he paused, “I’m a bit surprised to see you actually, being our meeting was years ago.”</p><p>Karl fiddled with his mismatching sleeves, “That’s because I live in this time.”</p><p>Nodding in understanding and mused to mostly himself, “In all my years, I’ve never met a time traveler.”</p><p>“Technically you have!” He looked up, smiling brightly.</p><p>His dad hummed in agreement then Ranboo came in with another mug.</p><p>“How many mugs do you have, Eret?” Tommy asked suddenly.</p><p>He took a look around, “A lot apparently.”</p><p>His dad took the offered mug from the enderboy, “Hello, I haven’t seen you around before.”</p><p>“Yeah, I… I was the one who kind of kidnapped Wilbur and Karl?”</p><p>Philza put one hand up, the other holding the mug, as a symbol that he understood he meant no harm, “You did the right thing getting them out of there.”</p><p>The room faded into a comfortable silence as Tommy resettled in his chair. Karl curling his legs up next to him, heading resting on Sapnap’s shoulder with one of their hands entwined together. Ranboo took the seat next to them, slowly sipping at his hot coco and making notes in his book. His dad hummed a song between sips. Eret now chatting with Fundy at the kitchen table as he had come out while they were talking.</p><p>Somewhere in the back of Tommy’s mind, he knew that this peace won’t last. His mind screamed that something was wrong. But for the moment, he wanted to just relax.</p><p>~</p><p>As it hit ten at night, Eret set up everyone. Karl and Sapnap were set up in the guest room, so they could keep an eye on Quackity. Philza was quick to take the couch and Fundy had fallen asleep on the floor, back against the couch. As this happened, Tommy’s eyes closed from his spot in the armchair, legs once again hanging off the side.</p><p>He fell into a dream.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>He saw flashes of things. A desert temple, TNT, an iron sword glinting in the sun, the sounds of screams, the splattering of blood, TNT, the sounds of muffled talking, a well, dripping blood, the sounds of crying, a glimpse of a familiar face in the muddy water, TNT.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s almost time.”</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>He woke up with a gasp.</p><p>Somewhere in the room, a clock ticked up.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Somewhere else, a timer counted down.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur spent the whole day collecting sand, jacket left at his base, with his sleeves rolled up, and armed with a shovel. </p><p>Then as it reached night, he wiped his brow of sweat and took a step back, walking over to where he placed his chest of sand. After depositing the sand he collected, he watched the sun set with a smile while sitting on the top of said chest. Soon mobs will be spawning, then after putting down another chest, he waited.</p><p>Pulling out a bow and placing a few next to him, standing up, he started taking out zombies and skeletons as well as a couple of husks. As he went to collect his arrows, as well as the ones dropped from the skeletons, he spotted a couple of creepers. Smiling wide, he took off towards them.</p><p>Staying and shooting them at a distance was his game plan. It was a great plan, it worked after all. It continued to work as well, nothing happened off plan.</p><p>Once light rose on the horizon, he trudged back home, with his two chests full of sand and gunpowder. Smiling despite the new bandages covering his forearms, but nothing went wrong with his plan. He got all the creepers, even the ones that snuck up on him. Nothing went wrong.</p><p>As he left the chests outside, he walked in and moved over to his small box of discs. Most of them had been filled up by his rambling, but some were just of him humming a tune. Wilbur had no clue where his guitar was after all.</p><p>In a white and purple striped disc, that he called Mellohi, he spoke to his family. It was in a moment of sanity and he wanted to get the word out. In the few he just hummed in, he named them randomly, all different colours they were too, Mall, stal, and strad. In one that was dark green faded into a lighter green, which he called Ward, he spoke of how his unrecorded plan was going to make a future brighter and better. Yesterday he record Wait, which was just him boasted on how his plan was almost there, just waiting now. </p><p>He grabbed disc 11 and in a moment of mind fog, he started speaking.</p><p>“Soon, I will rig L’manburg and it’ll be gone. Blown up. Nothing left but-”</p><p>He froze. Wilbur didn’t want anyone to find out about his plans. Leave no paper trail until after it was done.</p><p>Suddenly, he threw the disc. A piece broke off and in two other places, it chipped. Breathing heavy now. <b><i>He shut off the recording device.</i></b></p><p>~</p><p>Before they could leave, they were met with a worried Niki and Puffy.</p><p>“Duckling!” Puffy exclaimed as she pulled in Dream for a hug, “Where have you been? It’s been weeks since I last saw you.”</p><p>As his rival just broke down in tears in his mother’s hold, Techno was surprised that it took this long after getting his own body back. As Dream sobbed through an explanation, Niki greeted the other two.</p><p>“Techno, good to see you well. When I came back, your place was a mess and no one was home.”</p><p>He nodded, he expected such, “Got possessed for a bit, tried to kill Quackity, chat annoyed the dreamon into leaving.”</p><p>“Chat?”</p><p>The piglin hybrid hummed, “Voices in my head.”</p><p>Nodding in understanding she moved on, “What happened to the others?”</p><p>“Others?” Tubbo asked from beside him.</p><p>“Karl and Wilbur got kidnapped…” Techno began nonchalantly, pausing while thinking, ignoring Niki’s shocked face, “Adopted this dog. Cornflower, her name is Cornflower by the way, showed Tommy and Quackity where Karl was then she came back without them. My dad, I think, flew away. I’m not sure about Sapnap or the foxboy.”</p><p>“Sapnap came home with Fundy.” Tubbo spoke up, “He told me about the dreamon mess.”</p><p>“Dreamons?” Niki tilted her head.</p><p>“They can possess people,” Tubbo then lowered his voice, “Dream was actually possessed, but he’s better now.”</p><p>She looked over at the other two hugging it out, “Oh, is that why..?”</p><p>Techno nodded, “Now we’re off to find Tommy again.”</p><p>Looking to see if the comforting was almost done, he noticed that Puffy had moved his rival’s mask up to wipe his tears away.</p><p>Turning to the other two, she smiled softly, “Did you help my duckling?”</p><p>Tubbo nodded with a small smile and Techno nodded just once. Then she pulled the two into an awkward hug, considering Techno’s height compared to hers and Tubbo’s.</p><p>“I knew there was something wrong, but I just didn’t know what.” She wiped at her eyes, “Now! What did I hear about finding Tommy?”</p><p>“Dream fixed up my compass. It points to Tommy again, so we’re off to find him.” The young sheep hybrid smiled.</p><p>“Well, how would you feel about Niki and I joining you boys?” Puffy inquired.</p><p>Dream and Tubbo seemed to be on board, but they waited for Techno’s answer. He thought it over, he saw Niki in work before and he assumed that as Dream’s mom, the sheep hybrid, would possibly know first aid as well.</p><p>He nodded and said with a small shrug, “Why not?”</p><p>The two girls smiled and the group went back to their house. Techno guessed he shouldn’t be surprised that the two of them were together. However, Dream was surprised.</p><p>Niki turned back with a small smile, “We were going to tell you, but you disappeared around the time it happened.”</p><p>“Seems good that we did,” Puffy laughed a bit, “Now, you won’t have to worry about our attachments.”</p><p>Dream nodded and smiled, “I’m surprised, but that doesn’t mean I’m not happy, Mama.”</p><p>“That’s good.” She smiled and took his hand, “And she knows we’re a package deal.”</p><p>Niki nodded and smiled brightly, “Your mama made it very clear about that.”</p><p>His rival almost started crying again as his mom let go of his hand then her and her girlfriend went in to get supplies for their trip.</p><p>“You know if you cry again, I am obligated to make fun of you.” Techno spoke up, pulling Dream out of his thoughts.</p><p>He moved his mask away to rub at his eyes, “Yeah, yeah…”</p><p>“Dream? Is that you?”</p><p>Panicking, he fumbled to move his mask back down, but that caused the strap to slip off and Techno seeing this, grabbed his cape and in one motion, covered him.</p><p>In that moment, he stood shocked as he watched Dream suddenly stomp his foot on it. When nothing happened, his rival just picked it back up.</p><p>“That’s not your mask is it?” Techno asked in a whisper and when the other nodded, he asked another question, “The Dreamon is still in the mask isn’t it?”</p><p>In shock, the other looked up at him, “How did you piece that together?”</p><p>“One, it didn’t break just now despite it showing signs of being able to. Two, your mask is made of clay. Three, clay doesn’t crack like that, porcelain does however. Four, you’re shaking very badly right now.”</p><p>“Yeah… the dreamon is just in my head now… I thought if I broke the mask, he would stop talking…” Dream admitted.</p><p>Thinking for a moment, as the lime clad man picked the mask up, he told him, “My dad once told me about the story of the The Man in the White Mask. I can tell you it later, if you would like.”</p><p>Nodding, he smiled before slipping the mask on again and Techno removed his cape.</p><p>Immediately, someone was apologizing, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spook you.”</p><p>He watched as his rival’s tense shoulders fell at the sight of the familiar face.</p><p>“It’s okay, Bad.” Dream spoke, looking up at the tall demon.</p><p>Bad was even taller than Techno, but he was a gentle giant. He suddenly picked Dream up in a hug then after, he adjusted his glasses over his white void eyes.</p><p>“Where have you been you silly muffin?” He asked with a wide smile.</p><p>“Oh...uhm…” Dream mumbled then in one breathe explained, “Isortagotpossessed,butI’mabitbetternow…”</p><p>The tall demon tilted his head in confusion, “What?”</p><p>Clearing his throat he spoke a bit slower, “I sorta got possessed, but I’m a bit better now.”</p><p>His friend stiffened and he asked in a whisper, “It’s that mask, isn’t it?”</p><p>Dream nodded unsure of how he knew. Before he could explain, Puffy and Niki came back out with packs on their backs.</p><p>“While you’re gone, I’ll do some research.” Bad stated before leaving with a wave to the group, “Have a safe trip!”</p><p>As he disappeared in the distance, Puffy stopped waving and asked, <b><i>“Ready to go?”</i></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>Puffy and Bad got added :3 I live for Mama Puffy and her duckling!</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Birds of a Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tommy woke up, bleary eyed and still a bit tired, Eret was already in the kitchen making breakfast. His dad had already gotten up and was currently at the table, drinking something out of one of the many mugs they seemed to own, and chatting with the other.</p><p>He stretched as well as he could in the armchair, his neck a bit sore, and moved to stand up. Walking over to the kitchen, passing by Fundy who was now moved to the couch, he pulled out a chair next to his dad.</p><p>“Good morning, Tommy.” He was greeted with, “Sleep well?”</p><p>Nodding, he yawned and then spoke, “Yeah, I did wake up from this weird hazy dream though. It was like flashes of stuff.”</p><p>Philza tilted his head as a prompt for him to continue.</p><p>“Like a desert temple, TNT, a sword, blood, more TNT, talking but like muffled, more blood, crying, a face in dirty water, even more TNT… Then a voice said that it was almost ‘time’...” He shrugged, “Whatever that means.”</p><p>Eret turned around now, face shocked, “Was… was the face or voice… familiar?”</p><p>He thought about it for a moment then nodded, “Like Wilbur’s.”</p><p>The two older men looked at each other. Eyes locked in a silent conversation. They turned back to Tommy.</p><p>“We need to get to L’manburg.” Eret stated.</p><p>“What?” The younger was confused, “Why?”</p><p>“Not important, but we need to leave as soon as possible.” His dad spoke, who then paused, “You should stay here with Fundy, Karl, and Quackity. Sapnap is a wild card if he comes or not.”</p><p>The other nodded, “He might not.”</p><p>“What?” Tommy frowned, “Was this because of my dream? I feel like I deserve to know, it was my dream after all.”</p><p>His dad sighed, “Wilbur’s planning something. Something involving TNT I’m guessing.”</p><p>“Then I want to go.” Tommy pouted, “If he’s doing something with TNT that means people need to be evacuated.”</p><p>“Okay, but we’ll have three,” Eret explained, “I’m a traitor so that’ll draw attention, Phil can fly, and Ranboo can teleport.”</p><p>“I can fly too.” Tommy protested.</p><p>Both of them froze and his dad just went, “What.”</p><p>Shrugging, he just pointed to his dad’s wings, “You have them and I do too.”</p><p>“Where are you keeping them?” His dad asked, looking at him with curiosity.</p><p>Tommy scowled, “I’m not taking off my shirt for you.”</p><p>Both of them looked at him in pure horror.</p><p>“What?” He asked, unnerved by their stares.</p><p>They both sighed and his dad explained, “That’s not good for them, Tommy.”</p><p>“I know, but you’ve seen what happened to Quackity’s wings…”</p><p>Eret leaned down and lowered his voice to tell Philza, “Oh no, he’s got anxiety.”</p><p>Chuckling at that, he explained, “People don’t typically go for the hybrid parts, mate.”</p><p>“Oh, but why did..?” He trailed off, “Right… possession. Well, my shirt doesn’t accommodate having bird wings sprouting out of my back.”</p><p>“If you want to come, we’re going to have to change that.” Eret hummed, “Once Ranboo wakes up, you can hide out in there while either me or Phil fix that.”</p><p>“I taught everything Techno knows about sewing so I think I can manage cutting some fabric for wings.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened, “Techno can sew?”</p><p>He nodded, “I think it’s essential.”</p><p>Eret hummed in agreement and went back to breakfast. Tommy shifted uncomfortably, now acknowledging his wings exist again. That’s when Ranboo wondered out, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Morning…” He mumbled, sitting down.</p><p>His dad perked up at that, “Great! Where’s your scissors, Eret?”</p><p>“You’re probably going to want some fabric underneath as well, shirt looks thin.”</p><p>“And where would that be?”</p><p>“Sewing box. It’s in Ranboo’s room.” She smiled.</p><p>Ranboo looked up from where his head was on the table, “Huh?”</p><p>“Nothing concerning you, just your room and the sewing box.”</p><p>He nodded and put his head back down. Him and his dad walked to Ranboo’s room, as they opened the door, his dad set off to find the sewing box. The enderboy’s room was pretty organized thankfully and once it was found, his dad took his shirt and left.</p><p>Now stuck and uncomfortable being shirtless around people he barely knew, he just let his wings stretch. They weren’t as big as his dad’s, not nearly, but they were decent sized. Enough to be able to stretch out thankfully. Once again, unlike his dad’s, they were a dull white. Tommy huffed, already getting bored.</p><p>Looking around, he spotted Ranboo’s memory book on his right bedside table, next to a clock. Shelves on the walls had some trinkets, but he couldn’t be sure if they were Ranboo’s or Eret’s. The bed was made and a small Enderman plush was in between the two pillows. Eret seemed to be fond of plants. There were yellow flowers on the left bedside table. The walls were almost bare if not for the hanging hearts that looked hand carved. In Tommy’s opinion they were obviously made by an ametuer and most likely Eret.</p><p>As he looked over to the door, a mirror leaning on the small part of the wall jutted out from the rest of the room. It was pretty, a barren tree design on it. Across from it was the closet and then his eyes fell on the door as it opened.</p><p>“Hey, mate. Finished it up.” His dad spoke, looking down instead of at him.</p><p>Snatching it up, he slipped it on, managing to slip his wings through the new holes. Flexing them, he smiled.</p><p>“That feels so much better!” He looked at them in awe.</p><p>His dad chuckled, “See? Now you do have excuse to help.”</p><p>He nodded, happily leaving back to the kitchen.</p><p>As he passed his dad, he whispered to himself, “...still don’t know how you hid them…”</p><p>Once they both walked back into the kitchen, Eret clapped his hands to get their attention and announced, <i><b>“Well, I suggest we head out to L’manburg, now.”</b></i> </p><p>~</p><p>Wilbur was back. He stood underneath the land of L’manburg, setting up TNT. He already worked on the redstone connecting to the button in the basement of his bakery. Of course, he couldn’t test it, that would bring unwanted attention. That would defeat the whole purpose of this surprise. He smiled madly. Oh, everyone will love this surprise.</p><p>Placing more TNT, he stepped back. His work was beautiful and the aftermath will be brilliant. Sure, a lot of the people who used to be his friends would die, but that serves them right for throwing him to the side like that. The people above him used to love him. Wilbur heard snippets, idle conversations, passing goodbyes. Musing, he wondered what their last words would be or how many families he’ll ruin. That caused him to smile, just like his. He no longer was connected to his brother, so that means no trust, no love. His dad would have forgotten him in those mines.</p><p>~</p><p>Very quickly, he threw himself into his work and soon enough he finished. He heard quiet murmurs. Wilbur couldn’t make out the voices, but he knew that it would be polite pleasantries.</p><p>Everyone here had wronged him. Everyone not here had wronged him. His father, his brothers, his friends, all had wronged him. They deserve this. Wilbur used to have people behind him, ones that would’ve helped him, ones that would’ve fought beside him in wars, but now? Oh now, they had lied, cheated, and betrayed.</p><p>He helped found this land. As he stepped back he pulled out his last disc, disc 13.</p><p>
  <i>“Founded by five different ones,</i><br/>
<i>The first leads the town,</i><br/>
<i>The second stepped down,</i><br/>
<i>The third is betrayed by the land he raised,</i><br/>
<i>The fourth finds love at home,</i><br/>
<i>The fifth drives everyone away.”</i>
</p><p>But no… that’s not how it should go.</p><p>
  <i>“George left the town to Dream,</i><br/>
<i>Eret abandoned the town,</i><br/>
<i>I was betrayed by the land,</i><br/>
<i>Sapnap failed to protect the ones he loves,</i><br/>
<i>And Dream… Dream is a tyrant.”</i>
</p><p>Wilbur scowled, "Dream is to blame."</p><p>He never knew the end to this symphony and he hoped that it finished tomorrow. <i><b>Or, at least, forever go unfinished.</b></i></p><p>~</p><p>Techno wasn’t expecting much from the two girls, green teletubby, and child, but holy fucking shit, this was <i>not</i> it.</p><p>Now, the two girls, they were nice. Puffy obviously had adventuring experience and Niki knew first aid. Now, Dream? Actually pretty chill for once. But Tubbo? This short little bastard was about to be punted.</p><p>
  <i>Can we hit him?</i><br/>
<i>L</i><br/>
<i>Please make him shut uppppppp</i>
</p><p>“Are we there yet?” Tubbo asked for what seemed like the millionth time.</p><p>
  <i>No, he poses a good question: Are we?</i><br/>
<i>E</i><br/>
<i>Punt him into the fucking sun.</i><br/>
<i>Please?</i>
</p><p>The mom of the group, bless her, picked up on Tubbo’s soon to be murder and quickly waved him over.</p><p>Sighing in relief, Dream fell back next to him as Puffy asked the younger sheep hybrid about bees.</p><p>“Could you tell me about that white mask story?” His rival asked quietly.</p><p>Techno nodded, “The Man in the White Mask was a story my dad used to scare me and Wilbur with for starters.”</p><p>“Oh? Was it like to get you to do shit?”</p><p>“Yeah, especially to get us to sleep.” Techno chuckled, then began the story.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>The Man in the White Mask. The Man isn’t the important part despite the story telling you such. The Man is portrayed as the villain, but The White Mask corrupted him. It starts with the Man finding a temple in a jungle, a White Mask placed on the pedestal, a black smile etched on it and made out of porcelain.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>After the Man put it on, he woke up the next day in a village with blood on his hands and corpses scattered around.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Soon enough he figured out that the long periods of time he blacked out for, he was being controlled by another entity, which was the Mask. But by the time he figured it out, he had been labeled a monster and didn’t know how to get rid of it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then one day he died because the Mask no longer had use for him and someone else picked it up. The cycle began again.</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>“Am I going die?” Dream whispered, looking up at Techno, tears falling down.</p><p>“Maybe…” Looking down, he noticed a crack form on the mask, “Or maybe we just figured out how to break it.”</p><p>The lime clad man opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but before he could, Niki stopped them and pointed up at the sky, compass in hand.</p><p>“Is that…?” Puffy asked, following her gaze.</p><p>Tubbo laughed and started waving, “It’s Tommy!”</p><p>“And Philza Minecraft himself.” Dream chuckled, a light smile on his lips.</p><p>They spotted the group and went to land. As soon as they did,Tubbo ran up to his best friend and just started sobbing. Tommy teared up as well.</p><p>“Glad to see you’re no longer a full blown pig, Techno.” His dad greeted.</p><p>He chuckled, “Chat sorted that out themselves.”</p><p>
  <i>Yeah we did</i><br/>
<i>I miss him, I named him Kevin</i><br/>
<i>L</i><br/>
<i>You named the dreamon Kevin?</i><br/>
<i>Rip Kevin, but good riddance</i>
</p><p>Ignoring them, he focused on the group, it was only two out of the many people gone.</p><p>One of the two new people spoke up, “Hello again. Sorry for being back, but…”</p><p>They were interrupted by Niki suddenly rushing forward and throwing her arms around their waist in a hug, “We missed you, Eret.”</p><p>Oh, Techno didn’t recognize him. He was one of the founders of L’manburg after all.</p><p>“I missed you guys too.” He started tearing up and Dream just stood there in shock.</p><p>Not sure what was going through his rival’s mind, he decided to bug his dad, “What’s happened on your side?”</p><p>“Found Eret’s house, the tall child there is Ranboo, he’s part enderman. Karl, Quackity, Fundy, and Sapnap are all back at her house.”</p><p>So Wilbur wasn’t with them. That caused him to frown, confirming his worst fears.</p><p>“That’s good that they’re safe.” Techno nodded, “Dream got exorcised and fixed Tubbo’s compass, it led us to Tommy.”</p><p>Looking over the two teens were catching up, Tommy even inviting the new teen over and introducing him. Clutched in the half enderman’s hands was a book, Techno noticed. He also noticed his dad watching, Puffy, Niki, and Dream talking to Eret.</p><p>“A shattering heartbreak or even complete happiness at this point will be needed to safe him.” His dad murmured, mostly to himself.</p><p>“Is it possible?”</p><p>Techno’s heart sunk as his dad shook his head, “Not with what Wilbur has planned.”</p><p>“Ah, well,” Techno mumbled, “Heartbreak is still on the table at least.”</p><p>“Well, if whatever Wilbur has planned works... “ His dad’s wings spread out before he folded them back in.</p><p>So he dropped it. They were both getting stressed over something coming, something neither of them had control of. Suddenly, the air got tense around them and Techno knew that everyone had been briefed of the situation.</p><p>Puffy was the first to speak, <i><b>“Let’s hurry back to L’manburg.”</b></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>Should I start doing chapter summaries? Also please comment, it keeps me motivated and next chapter is going to be a doozy!! Hoping to get at least 5 comments :3</p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Sixteenth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once back in L’manburg, they spent the day trying to convince people to leave and even went as far to explain why. No one was having it. Either they were determined to keep their homes or at least die trying.</p>
<p>When the group met up again, everyone had the same expressions. Nothing could be done.</p>
<p>“We could try to find Wilbur.” Tommy spoke up after some thought.</p>
<p>His dad nodded, “Make search parties and try to find him. Me and Tommy will split up in the air to cover more ground. Other than that, I suggest no one goes alone. Pair off into two or threes. And Tommy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“If you find him first, find me and tell me. Wilbur’s probably not in the best mental state.”</p>
<p>He nodded, then the groups were formed. Niki with Puffy, Dream with Techno, and lastly Tubbo and Ranboo with Eret. With that settled, Tommy took off into the air.</p>
<p>Being able to fly openly without the anxiety of anyone seeing was refreshing. As he flew overhead, he spotted many people down below, but none were Wilbur. Suddenly struck with an idea as he flew over head a familiar building, he went to find his dad.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It took him a while, but as they both landed, Tommy pointed towards the distance.</p>
<p>“Wilbur’s bakery. If he would be anywhere, he would be there.”</p>
<p>His dad nodded before taking off. He watched as his dad became smaller and smaller in the distance before landing at the door. Something in Tommy’s heart suddenly warned him to leave… <i><b>So he flew up and went to warn the group.</b></i></p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Wilbur sat there, biding his time. Everything was set up, all he needed to do was hit the button. So far all he’s done was put up signs. This was not his fault, anything but. Everyone abandoned him, tossed him aside.</p>
<p>So why is he <i>hesitating</i>?</p>
<p>Making up his mind, he stood up, walking towards the button. All Wilbur had to do was press it and L’manburg would be gone. As he reached his hand towards it, he heard someone land on the floor behind him. Turning around, he sucked in a breathe. There, right there, stood his dad.</p>
<p>They just stood there staring at each other until one spoke up, breaking the dam of Wilbur’s mind.</p>
<p>“Wil, I-” His dad tried.</p>
<p>“I <i>have</i> no one.” Wilbur interrupted, “I’m all alone, aren’t I? I’ve always been alone, haven’t I? There’s <i>only</i> one way to end this, Dad.”</p>
<p>His dad snapped his mouth closed and tensed his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Don’t you see? L’manburg needs to go.” Wilbur tried to explain, “They <i>abandoned</i> me. Tossed me to the side like I was nothing!”</p>
<p>“Wilbur. They didn’t have a choice, if you would let me explain.”</p>
<p>“<i>Explain?</i> Explain what? That <i>this</i> place that I gave everything for wouldn’t do the same?” Wilbur raised his voice, “Eret abandoned us the first chance they got, then he has the audacity to think I would forgive her? Then there’s my own <i>fucking</i> family. They left me to die in that ravine. You left me to die, dad.”</p>
<p>“Wil-”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t get to apologize now,” Wilbur’s laugh was empty as he shook his head, “No, you <i>lost</i> that chance, Philza Minecraft.”</p>
<p>The other stood there, tensed, mind obviously trying to find the best course to stop him.</p>
<p>“There’s <i>nothing</i> you can do.” He smiled maniacally, “You know you never told me the end of that song, but you know what? I think I know how it ends.”</p>
<p>Philza inched closer.</p>
<p>“Does it end like this? <i>Does it?</i> Ends in betrayal? Do <i>I</i> end up alone?”</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>“I highly doubt that.” Wilbur spat, malice in his voice as he glared at the other.</p>
<p>Without hesitation, he hit the button. </p>
<p>In the split second before the TNT went off, he watched as his dad looked at him in fear. Wilbur couldn’t tell if it was towards him or for him. As his ears rung, he entered a moment of clarity. It was probably both. His dad was afraid of him and his dad was afraid for him.</p>
<p>If he survived this, there would be hell to pay.</p>
<p>Wilbur dropped to his knees, arms falling to his side as he looked out at the wreckage. Tears rolled down his face as he cried silently.</p>
<p>He caused this. He was to blame. Looking up at his dad, he eyed the sword at his side.</p>
<p>“Dad, please.” He choked out the plead, hoping he understood.</p>
<p>His dad looked down at his sword, the hilt shining at his side. Removing it slowly from the sheath, trying to think this through as he did. </p>
<p>Wilbur looked up at his dad’s face. He was crying, he never wanted to see his dad cry again. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, dad.” He tried to reassure, smiling sadly. </p>
<p>He felt the sword embed itself in his chest. Falling limp into his dad’s arms, he coughed, blood coming out to trickle down his chin. It hurt to breathe, but that was okay. Wilbur knew this was for the best. He was okay with this. </p>
<p>“Can you sing me the song you used to?” He smiled, “Maybe I’ll get to hear the ending this time.”</p>
<p>Through the sobs, his dad quietly started to sing it to him. He didn’t make it to the end, of course. But in a way he did.<i><b>L’manburg was never meant to be after all.</b></i></p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Techno was not one for tears. When he was a kid, sure, he cried sometimes, but that was mostly in high stress situations.</p>
<p>As soon as the explosions started, he stood in shock. It was a chain reaction of the TNT and luckily the spot where he stood was safe. His ears rung as he watched a sword be plunged into his brother’s chest.</p>
<p>He had watched the whole scene. He had watched as his brother begged to be killed. Then he had watched their dad hesitate before giving in.</p>
<p>Wilbur did always get what he wanted.</p>
<p>A scream brought him out of his haze. Ears no longer ringing as he took in the damage around him.</p>
<p>As he looked for who screamed, he picked up his dropped sword. Techno didn’t even realize that it had slipped from his grasp.</p>
<p>Dream was no longer standing next to him, he realized. In the distance he saw Tommy land next to where Ranboo was on the ground, holding onto someone. Eret and Bad were running towards them with what he guessed was potions and medical supplies.</p>
<p>He looked back to his dad and saw that both he and the body were gone. Techno knew he probably left to not startle anyone at the sight of a corpse.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Dream next to him again. His mask had a new crack and he was dealing with a pretty nasty limp.</p>
<p>“You saw it as well?” Techno asked, still staring at the remains of the bakery.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other nod. Neither spoke until a new voice joined.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you do, Dream?”</p>
<p>They both turned to see George, who looked furious.</p>
<p>“I leave you in charge while I’m gone and I come back to find L’manburg destroyed?”</p>
<p>Dream tensed, “George, I-”</p>
<p>“No, Dream.” George interrupted, coming towards the other, “No excuses. You were in charge. This is your fault.”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>He stepped back, the other stepped closer.</p>
<p>“I should have never trusted you!”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>Dream couldn’t explain, how could he? He stepped back again, closer to the edge. Techno watched as the mask cracked, but before he could stop the other, George spoke up again, voice full of poison.</p>
<p>“Some friend you are.”</p>
<p>And his rival took the final step back, the mask cracking as he fell. The curse was lifted, but at what cost? Techno barely took in the scolding of Niki and Puffy behind them as he jumped down to Dream.</p>
<p>Shards of the porcelain were by his head. He used his foot to ground them into the dirt. Next, he focused his attention onto his friend.</p>
<p>“Dream, can you hear me?”</p>
<p>He nodded, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.</p>
<p>“Okay, your mask just broke, do you still hear the Dreamon?”</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>“That’s good. Can you stand?”</p>
<p>Dream breathed in a shaky breath before speaking, “I can’t move. Everything hurts, Techno.”</p>
<p>“I can imagine, are you comfortable with me picking you up or should I get your mom?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine if you do, but please…” Green eyes met Red, “Please keep my face hidden.”</p>
<p>Then Dream passed out. So, he did as the other asked, picking him up, draping his cape over his face, Techno went to find a spot where he could easily climb out. Puffy noticed and both her and Niki abandoned George to help him out.</p>
<p>“Take him to your house.” Niki said, “Puffy and I will be there after helping everyone here.”</p>
<p>He nodded, but before leaving, he slipped behind a still standing wall to adjust Dream so it was more of a piggyback. He moved the cape to cover his rival’s face and after making sure it was secured, Techno sighed before starting his trek home. He gave George one last glare before he did however. Call him petty, but the amount of hurt Dream had to go through to get that mask to actually break? A lot. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Some friend George is, huh?</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p>
<p>Well! Wilbur's dead now!! :3 The one piece of lore I knew since the beginning because Friend, my beloved. Now I'm flying blind! Fun :)</p>
<p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p>
<p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p>
<p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p>
<p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy felt numb as he landed, in front of Ranboo, who was holding Tubbo in his arms. The taller was crying as the sheep laid unconscious.</p><p>“Ranboo, what happened?”</p><p>He couldn’t answer and Tommy turned as he heard running behind him. Eret and Bad were the two coming, arms holding medical supplies.</p><p>“I bet there’s a lot of others who got hurt badly as well.” He heard Bad tell the other as they got closer, “You get Tubbo safe and I’ll help the others.”</p><p>“Can I…” Tommy cleared his throat, “Can I help?”</p><p>The demon nodded and the kid jogged after him.</p><p>As they walked through the wreckage and collapsed building, Bad explained some things, “After you guys explained what was happening, a lot of us stayed behind. I figured there was going to be a need for medical attention, so I stayed close by.”</p><p>He nodded as he listened. Bad had left apparently, but came back to help. The demon was always the nicest.</p><p>“Skeppy is helping out around too.” He said, “Eret grabbed me first for supplies. Tubbo may look bad, but it’s most likely just a concussion and some cuts from debris.”</p><p>Tommy stopped for a moment as he saw something under the rubble move.</p><p>“Hey, Bad…” He called, “Something’s moving over here.”</p><p>The taller moved closer to it, “Well, let’s find out what.”</p><p>Together, they moved the debris, and uncovered what it was. They both gasped as they realized that it was Sam.</p><p>“Oh no.” Bad mumbled and began to pull him up.</p><p>The other attempted to be some help, but Tommy shushed him, “Sam, I know you’re a big man, but even big men need help sometimes.”</p><p>That caused him to just slump into Bad and tiredly asked, “Where’s Ponk?”</p><p>Tommy and Bad looked at each other before the demon asked, “Where did you last see him?”</p><p>“He left. I can’t remember why.”</p><p>“Probably because you were told about Wilbur.” Bad explained softly, “Did he leave town?”</p><p>Sam shook his head, “No. He would’ve told me. I don’t know where he went.”</p><p>“Let’s get Sam out of here.” Tommy spoke, “His leg is fucked and he has several cuts that need to be taken care of.”</p><p>“We’ll keep a look out for Ponk, okay Sam?”</p><p>He nodded while he let Bad and Tommy help him out of L’manburg. Nearby, Niki and Puffy had set up a makeshift medical tent. The sheep hybrid noticed them and rushed over to them.</p><p>“What’s the damage?”</p><p>“Legs fucked.”</p><p>Bad sighed, “Language.”</p><p>“It’s true though.” Tommy pointed at it.</p><p>“Alright.” Puffy interrupted, “Help me get him over to one of the beds.”</p><p>As they did, Tommy looked around at the people already there. There was Punz, both hands wrapped up in loose bandages probably for burns. Then there was Liam and Purpled who both looked like they got mostly hurt from debris. Jack Manifold and Charlie Slimesicle seemed to be some of the ones who were smart enough to have left and were just playing some game it seemed. Tubbo was laid on a bed and Ranboo was being treated currently by Niki. However, Ponk was no where to be found.</p><p>So as Bad and Puffy laid Sam down, Tommy walked over to Niki and Ranboo.</p><p>“Hey,” He greeted, “Have you guys seen Ponk?”</p><p>Niki shook her head, “No, sorry…”</p><p>He sighed then glanced at Ranboo, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Water burns me.” The enderchild mumbled, “So does fire and explosions.”</p><p>“Tubbo passed out from head trauma, and Ranboo over here also may have a concussion.” She softly glared at the other, “He didn’t let me treat his burns until everyone else was taken care of.”</p><p>“Now Sam’s here… You should focus on him and finding Ponk apparently.”</p><p>“No. Bad and Puffy have Sam handled.” Niki scolded.</p><p>Ranboo sighed and obliged to letting the other help him. Seeing as he wasn’t needed, Tommy wondered back out and started his search for Ponk or anyone else.</p><p>~</p><p>Soon enough he met up with Eret. They were helping someone up, that someone being Antfrost actually.</p><p>“Hey, have you guys seen Ponk?”</p><p>Both of them shook their heads and Tommy frowned, “Me and Bad found Sam and he was pretty fucked up. The first thing he asked about was him.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll keep an eye out.”</p><p>“No need.” Someone spoke from behind them, “I’m right here.”</p><p>Tommy turned around and let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>“Now, where’s Sammy?”</b>
  </i>
</p><p>~</p><p>When Techno finally got back home, Dream had fallen asleep on the way. A combo of emotional and physical exhaustion probably. As he walked in, his dad greeted him with a blank stare. Knowing what he did, it was understandable and unfortunately, Techno had other problems to deal with. Namely, Dream.</p><p>With Philza staring out the window, he just walked past and set Dream down on the couch.</p><p>Walking away, he went to grab the first aid kits. Luckily, Niki had showed him how to bandage others. Now, coming back, Techno noted that his dad had moved. Walking over to Dream, he had to check his face, leg, and arms most likely. Since his rival wasn’t awake, he couldn’t ask him where the pain was, so  he settled for that method.</p><p>However, Dream ended up waking up as soon as his leg was jostled.</p><p>“Sorry,” Techno grunted, “Noticed you had a limp even before you fell.” </p><p>The other just nodded and leaned his head back. So the piglin just continued what he was doing. Luckily, nothing seemed broken, probably just a sprain. He made a mental note to ask Niki to take a look as he moved on.</p><p>“Where does it hurt?” He asked.</p><p>His rival thought for a moment, “Chest...wrist...head…”</p><p>“Yeah I figured your head must hurt.” Techno chuckled, “I was going to tell you that maybe something heartbreaking would cause it to break, but it seems like yeah, I was right.”</p><p>Dream gave a light laugh and tried to sit up.</p><p>“Woah, what are you doing there, heh?”</p><p>He made a vague gesture to his hoodie and Techno just stared back unimpressed. Relenting, Dream stuck his arms up instead, to which the other helped him slip it off. Bruising and a couple burns were littered around. There were claw marks above where his heart was.</p><p>“Ah, the Dreamon left you one last thing to deal with.”</p><p>Dream sighed, “Of course, he did.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it alongside the burns.”</p><p>He got a mumbled thank you and got to work.</p><p>~</p><p>While he was patching up his rival, Niki had arrived with Puffy. She explained that Eret and Bad took over so they could check on Dream. She also took a look at his leg and agreed that it’s most likely a sprain. So while Techno treated the burns and scratches, Niki set Dream up to rest and deal with the sprain. Turns out his wrist was also sprained. Luckily, once again, not broken.</p><p>As Dream complained about having to rest, Techno pointed out that he either way, had too. Then asked Niki to take a look at the injuries on his face.</p><p>“How did his mask even break?” She had asked.</p><p>Dream just mumbled, “Dreamon.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>She didn’t ask more, just cleaned up his face and at a point, their eyes met and Niki froze. Techno watched curiously, Dream had been keeping his eyes covered until this point by an arm thrown over them.</p><p>“Can you close your right eye and tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?”</p><p>Sighing, he did and as she held up three fingers, Dream started sobbing. Which as far as Techno is concerned, is not a number.</p><p>“Oh, Dream.” Niki frowned, “I was really hoping that wasn’t the case.”</p><p>“Some shards from my mask probably got in then.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Techno asked, not getting it.</p><p>Dream looked up at him, “You know how that mask shattered into dust?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Some of that dust got in my eye. It’s not just those claw marks the Dreamon left.”</p><p>“Do you know how many fingers I was holding up?” Niki asked suddenly.</p><p>He shook his head, “Too blurry. I can still see somewhat, but it’s like looking through frosted glass.”</p><p>“Hm, glasses could be an option then.” Niki smiled, “At least it’s not both, huh? We could try to wash it out first though.”</p><p>He nodded and yawned, “Let’s try it.”</p><p>So she stood up and went to grab a bottle of water.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“I mostly had my arm over my eyes and didn’t notice. I don’t know how Niki did.”</p><p>Techno nodded, “Fair I guess.”</p><p>“I think it just needs to be rinsed out.” Dream then mumbled, “... at least I hope so…”</p><p>He seemed to have thought, he couldn’t hear him, but Techno did. Before he could say anything, Niki was back, with a bottle of water and a bowl. She made quick work of rinsing his eye out and once done, she stepped back and held up three fingers again.</p><p>“Oh thank Prime.” Dream sighed, “Three.”</p><p>She smiled, “That’s good!”</p><p>He smiled back and rested his back with a sigh, “My head stopped hurting.”</p><p>“That’s good, I wonder if that was the cause.”</p><p>Techno looked over at the bowl of rinsed out water. In it, black flakes slowly dissolved. He assumed now that as if his eye wasn’t fixed, the Dreamon would’ve been able to mess with Dream still.</p><p>“Later we should be rinse it out again just to be safe.” He spoke, eyes not leaving the water until all of the flakes dissolved.</p><p>Dream nodded in agreement and Techno just wondered if he was still able to hear the voice.</p><p>~</p><p>Later in the night, Techno settled down in a chair next to the couch.</p><p>“So, you and George are no longer the greatest power couple?” Techno asked, eyebrow arching.</p><p>He sputtered, “No! Never were. We’re just friends…”</p><p>“Oh, I just thought…” Techno mumbled, “Well, if it’s anything, he probably feels bad. I bet Puffy explained.”</p><p>That’s when she walked in.</p><p>“You bet I did.” She chuckled, “Now, if George’s not your crush then who is!”</p><p>Dream’s face spread out into a blush, “<i>No one</i>, mama!”</p><p>“Oh, I know my duckling well enough by now.” Then as he looked at as lap, Puffy thought for a moment before exclaiming, “Oh!”</p><p>And with that, she walked out and before Techno could question it, there was a knock at the front door.</p><p>In walked three teens who looked just horrible.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>“Tubbo, finally woke up so we could come here!”</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p><p>I was very tired when finishing this last night :3 Most of the time I just typed while staring at a youtube video instead of my doc lol</p><p>Also I was going to do half blind Dream, but I chickened out :( </p><p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p><p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p><p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Memory of a Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a while since the sixteenth. Tommy had settled in Techno’s basement once again and today, he and his brother were out getting supplies. They had been helping gather wood for new houses. Well, it was mostly Tommy while his brother went hunting. As he mumbled something to himself as he moved over to chop down another tree with his axe, he saw some stone behind it.</p>
<p>Once the tree was chopped, Tommy’s eyes rested on the stone again. It was unusual and seemed to have writing carved on it. Stepping forward and crouching down to brush snow off, he heard Techno walk up behind him.</p>
<p>As he wiped, letters uncovered and before they could register the name, someone behind both of them spoke.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hello!”</p>
<p>They both whipped around, Tommy fell on his butt as he did and Techno dropped his sword in shock.</p>
<p>There in front of them was Wilbur.</p>
<p>However, this Wilbur was slightly transparent, his skin appeared to have a light blue tint to it, and his eyes were pure white. He wore his usual get up with a yellow sweater, but in the middle there was a blue stain that seemed like it was caused by blood.</p>
<p>“Wilbur?” Tommy asked in a whisper.</p>
<p>He smiled, “Tommy!”</p>
<p>Techno reached for his sword as Tommy ignored Wilbur to look back at the grave.</p>
<p>
  <i>Wilbur Soot</i><br/>
<i>XXXX - XXXX</i>
</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.” Tommy sighed then turned back around, seeing that he had moved closer, “You are aware that you are dead, right?”</p>
<p>His brother froze for a second before nodding enthusiastically, “I don’t remember how I died, but I think I know the difference!”</p>
<p>Techno nodded slowly, “And how are you here?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He shrugged but smiled, “But I am!”</p>
<p>Tommy turned to his brother and they locked eyes, both unsure of what to do. Techno was the first to move and gestured for them to follow him.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>“Let’s go home.”</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Wilbur had died. He had his dad kill him. After all he had lost his mind, but now he took the time to think. He missed his family. However, he knew he deserved this. The void was quiet and dark. All his mistakes of his life went through his head as he floated. He hoped everyone from L’manburg were at least somewhat okay.</p>
<p>As he floated from memory to memory, his head started swimming as everything became brighter and brighter causing him to close his eyes.</p>
<p>When he opened them, he was in a snowy biome and in front of him was Tommy and Techno.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hello!” He greeted.</p>
<p>Wilbur giggled as his younger brother whipped around and fell on his butt. At the same time, his twin dropped his sword in surprise.</p>
<p>“Wilbur?” Tommy asked, very quietly.</p>
<p>Something about being here made him fell giddy. Wilbur felt very happy.</p>
<p>“Tommy!”</p>
<p>He moved forward as Techno picked up his sword and his other brother turned to read his grave.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.” Tommy sighed before turning around, “You are aware you are dead, right?”</p>
<p>Of course he knew, but… for some reason, thinking of the how made his mind fuzzy.</p>
<p>He nodded enthusiastically, “I don’t remember how I died, but I think I know the difference!”</p>
<p>That’s when Techno spoke up, “And how are you here?”</p>
<p>Wilbur smiled as he shrugged, “I don’t know, but I am!”</p>
<p>His brothers looked at each other from a moment before Techno started walking away after gesturing to follow.</p>
<p>“Let’s go home.”</p>
<p>So Tommy stood up to follow and Wilbur followed as well. As they walked, he thought about some things.</p>
<p>Obviously, he wasn’t Wilbur. He barely had any of the memories of what happened and something about that made his stomach turn. So instead of thinking of that, he looked around. It was bright with snow. Wilbur looked at it awe. Looking around, he saw the tracks Tommy and Techno made in the snow and frowned, but quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. Then they finally reached Techno’s house.</p>
<p>As they walked in, on the couch was someone sleeping. He gestured to ask who, as they were covered by a blanket.</p>
<p>“That’s Dream.” Tommy said, a bit too loudly as the man opened his eyes with a groan which caused Techno to glare at him, “Oops, sorry.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Dream spoke, sitting up tiredly, “Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”</p>
<p>Wilbur watched as Techno gave him a small smile, “It’s fine, where’s Phil?”</p>
<p>Rubbing his eyes, he just shrugged then noticed the ghost, “Wilbur?”</p>
<p>“Hello!” He greeted, “You can call me Ghostbur!”</p>
<p>He nodded and swung his legs off the couch, “What are you going to tell Philza?”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>“Tell me what?”</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Techno didn’t know what to do when he saw his twin’s ghost nor did he know what to do when his dad walked in. So he stared and just stood there. Dream, having just woke up, was disorientated. So it was left to Tommy to figure it out.</p>
<p>“So, uhm.” He started, “We found someone.”</p>
<p>“Found someone?” His dad raised an eyebrow, “Who?”</p>
<p>“Well, uhm….”</p>
<p>Turns out they didn’t need to explain as Ghostbur spoke up, “Hello!”</p>
<p>“Oh.” His dad’s eyes widened, “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Please call me Ghostbur!”</p>
<p>His dad took a look at the ghost in front of him and just moved to take seat, “I need a moment to think.”</p>
<p>Ghostbur slung back and Tommy just gestured for him to follow him to his room. As his dad sat down with a faraway look, Dream and Techno moved towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>“This is probably hard on him.” Dream mumbled, sitting down at the table.</p>
<p>Techno just nodded, “Yeah, I haven’t told Tommy actually. So he doesn’t know how Wilbur died.”</p>
<p>Dream nodded back, but stayed quiet. The both stayed quiet for a moment until Techno sat down.</p>
<p>“Does he remember anything?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “Not as far as I can tell.”</p>
<p>That’s when Ghostbur floated up through the floor, apparently figuring out some ghostly powers. Both of them freaked out, Dream more so than the other.</p>
<p>At his scared yelp, Ghostbur shrunk back, “Oh! I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Dream laughed nervously, “How are you… Ghostbur?”</p>
<p>His eyes went dark before smiling, “...Good!”</p>
<p>“Where’s Tommy?”</p>
<p>“Oh… he…” Ghostbur mumbled something neither caught then he got distracted by something outside, floating over to look, he pressed his face against the glass to get a good look.</p>
<p>Techno eyed whatever it was curiously, “I’ve never seen a blue sheep around here before.”</p>
<p>The ghost turned around with lit up eyes, “Isn’t he cute!”</p>
<p>At that moment, Dream pushed away from the table and walked over a chest. He dug through it a bit before pulling out a lead and a nametag.</p>
<p>“Here,” Dream handed the items to Ghostbur, <b><i>“Go make a friend.”</i></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p>
<p>Took me a while to finish sorry, but Ghostbur!!!! :D</p>
<p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p>
<p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p>
<p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!</p>
<p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I Dream Of Sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was lying down on his bed, legs dangling off the edge and touching the floor. He had sent Ghostbur away because it turned out the ghost was very annoying.</p>
<p>Sure, he probably should’ve sucked it up instead of snapping, but in his defense, it was the ghost of his dead brother. Sighing, he just closed his eyes and let sleep take him.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes he was in dark black box and in the center of the room, was someone familiar cradling a limp body.</p>
<p>They were mumbling apologies and as Tommy moved closer, he sucked in a breath, taking in the sharp smell of blood and stepped back. The limp body was him.</p>
<p>The person looked up, fear shown in their eyes… Well their eye, they seemed blind in one eye.</p>
<p>“Tommy?” He whispered, “I’m so fucking sorry, Tommy. It wasn’t me. Please believe me.”</p>
<p>He took in the disheveled person finally as they apologized and pleaded for his forgiveness. He noticed that this was in fact Dream with longer matted hair and wearing torn up prison garb.</p>
<p>“Wait! I can fix this!” </p>
<p>He grabbed a shard of what looked like a new mask and as he took it to his skin…</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tommy woke up in confusion. He was no longer laying on his bed and instead was standing in the kitchen, hands wrapped around someone’s neck and hands pushing against his chest.</p>
<p>As he woke up more, he let go of who it was and stumbled back.</p>
<p>“What?” He mumbled to himself, looking at his hands then to the person on the floor.</p>
<p>Dream had backed up into a counter to get away from him and was breathing heavily. He stared up at him in fear and Tommy’s mind flicked back to his weird dream.</p>
<p>“I-” Tommy looked back his hands, “I was sleepwalking. I’m so sorry Dream.”</p>
<p>He moved to comfort him, but moved back when the other flinched. Then Techno came in which was probably a surprising scene for him. Dream didn’t seem to notice however as he tried to shakily stand up and leave, but he was panicking too much and fell back down on the floor with a sob.</p>
<p>Techno stepped in between them, blocking Tommy from Dream, but turned his head to ask his brother, “What happened?”</p>
<p>Tommy started to explain as he crouched to comfort Dream, “I fell asleep in my room and when I woke up from this weird dream, I had my hands around his throat.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Techno hummed in acknowledgement, “Dream, Tommy was sleepwalking. He’s awake so you’re fine now.”</p>
<p>“He…” Dream sobbed, “He said that I killed him.”</p>
<p>Tommy froze, “Wait, in my dream, you did.”</p>
<p>The older leaned to the side to peer at him while wiping away his tears, “What?”</p>
<p>“In my dream, you were in a prison and you were holding my dead body in your arms. The dream ended when you… when you revived me I think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paled and asked, “Was anything off about me?”</p>
<p>“One of your eyes were blind and your hair was all matted. You seemed very freaked out.” Tommy admitted, “You kept apologizing.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Dream blinked, hands going up to his hair, “Oh no.”</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Then they both passed out.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ghostbur liked to think that alive him was nice. However as he sat with Techno and his new Friend in the snow, the uncomfortable shifting around that the other was doing caused him to start to think otherwise. Well, if alive him wasn’t nice, then Ghostbur will be! However, he didn’t remember much.</p>
<p>“Techno, was I nice when I was alive?”</p>
<p>The man in question looked towards him and shrugged, “You were my brother, I’m sure you remember that.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a set yes or no and that caused anxiety to bubble up in his chest. He looked down at his hands, they were barely peeking out from his sweater so he just wiggled his fingers.</p>
<p>Then he snapped his head up, “How did I die?”</p>
<p>Without a word, Techno abruptly stood up, so he also got up with Friend to follow. The piglin sharply gestured towards a fence post and as Ghostbur tied up the sheep, he walked inside.</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m nice?” He mumbled halfheartedly to the blue sheep. </p>
<p>He got a baa in response as well as a nudge under his chin.</p>
<p>Laughing cheerfully, he moved to rest his head on Friend’s wool, “Do you think alive me was happy?”</p>
<p>The sheep turned around to look at him and their eyes locked. Ghostbur’s void white eyes not seeming to bother the beady eyed sheep. </p>
<p>“I don’t think he was.” Ghostbur mumbled, “Because I don’t feel happy and I’m supposed to be him, right?”</p>
<p>Friend laid down, leaving the ghost to float a bit above. He hummed quietly as he did, lost in thought. It was a tune that was familiar, but he couldn’t quite place. Yet, he was humming it.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he was very nice or happy.” He admitted, “I don’t really want to be like him if I’m honest.”</p>
<p>As the sheep rested it’s head down to sleep, Ghostbur settled down next to them, curling up as he leaned into the blue wool. He looked out at the winter wonderland and frowned softly to himself.</p>
<p>“I bet he didn’t want to be himself either.”</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Laying his head down, tears started falling as he fell asleep.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Techno wasn’t sure what to do. Both Tommy and Dream had passed out. Now he had to deal with the consequences. His dad was probably still in the living room having his own crisis, so the first step in Techno’s plan was to invite him into this fun, new crisis.</p>
<p>“Hey dad,” He called and when he got a non committal hum of response, he asked, “What should I do if two people pass out in my kitchen?”</p>
<p>He heard the shuffling and soon was greeted by his father poking his head in.</p>
<p>“Did you do this?”</p>
<p>Techno gave an unimpressed look, “No, it happened on it’s own. Dream was panicking, Tommy attempted to choke him out.”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s move them to more comfortable spots, then.” He shook his head in disbelief, “You take Dream, I’ve got Tommy.”</p>
<p>They moved them to beds, but in order to make sure neither were about to die in their sleep, they planned to stay and look after them. Techno’s room had the bigger bed, so they stationed themselves their. After Philza checked them over to see if they were sick, he suddenly slumped down next to the bed, leaning his back against it.</p>
<p>“Dad, are you feeling alright?” Techno asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Lightheaded… I should be fine in a moment…”</p>
<p>As his dad trailed off, his eyes slipped closed and he fell asleep. That’s when Techno went into full alert mode. Unless everyone was exhausted, this wasn’t normal. He moved towards the window and stumbled back as a guy with a black mask with a white <b>:(</b> on it stared back.</p>
<p>Then as he disappeared, Dream sat up with a gasp. Their eyes met and Techno frowned.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Dream’s eye had gone blind.</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments &gt; Kudos though!</p>
<p>It's a bit shorter, but it's more of an introduction into the new arc :D</p>
<p>~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911</p>
<p>Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I post my art there or random things!</p>
<p>Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911<br/>I post my art there as well</p>
<p>Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911<br/>I only post my art there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>